Love Story
by newyork24-7
Summary: The tale of Georg and Maria from the very beginning. Will evolve to include original scenes.
1. First Impressions

**I've wanted to write a fic involving this pairing for ages and I've finally worked up the nerve.**

**It might not be the strongest start but I'm hoping it will improve as time goes by. **

**This scene comprises of mainly the same as the movie, but as the story builds it will have more original scenes.**

**All thoughts are welcome.**

* * *

_I have confidence in confidence alone..._

Maria's cheerful song stuttered to a stop as she caught sight of a set of rather imposing wrought iron gates, her shoulders slumping as her mouth fell ever so slightly agape. She walked dazedly towards the intimidating structure, blinking unsurely at the mansion that sat behind a rather impressive, sweeping driveway. She had never expected such refined elegance, the career of sea captain was obviously much more lucrative than she'd ever thought possible, she'd certainly never seen such a house before.

"Oh help," she murmured weakly, swallowing heavily as she tried to force back her nerves. She took in a deep breath, remembering that she was here on God's errand and that though she might find the experience challenging he would not send her something he did not feel she could cope with.

Swinging her carpet bag and shoulders back, Maria steeled herself and summoning all of her nerve quietly started to sing again as she swung open those intimidating gates. She would be fine, she knew she would. At that calming thought her feet picked up pace as her song careened towards its conclusion, her feet slipping on the gravel although mercifully though she stumbled she did not fall. With her hands full she certainly would have face planted into the dirt and she didn't think dirty and bruised was the best way to meet her new employer.

Her misstep did not stop her song though, and if anything it sped up her jog into a sprint as she flung herself at the front door. In her experience it was best to greet every new challenge with enthusiasm and a smile, because there was always a way through, you simply had to find it.

Finishing her song with a confident flourish, she pressed the doorbell and flopped inelegantly against the sandstone frontage, her hand pressing against her chest as she tried to regain her breath. She was seriously considering taking her hat off to fan herself with when the front door opened. Maria straightened instantly and smiled brightly at the man on the other side. The Captain no doubt, she decided quickly as she scanned his face, not quite what she was expecting, she'd thought he'd have a beard, bushier eyebrows and look much fiercer, this man looked slightly...well weedy if truth be told and not at all what she'd expected from a heroic naval captain.

At that thought she shook herself, she should know better than to judge someone at first sight, people were full of surprises after all. Widening her smile, she greeted him brightly, "Hello. Here I am." The man simply stared at her, his already narrow eyes narrowing further and she had the strangest feeling that he found her rather distasteful. Or perhaps it was simply that the Reverend Mother had been unable to inform him of her arrival; that must be it she decided firmly; why else would he be staring at her thusly? So she in an attempt to be helpful she added, "I'm from the convent. I'm the new governess, Captain."

His face did not clear, his expression unchanged as he told her coolly, "And I'm the old butler, fräulein." His gaze skimming down over her and then back up again, his face an expressionless mask.

That made infinitely more sense Maria decided quickly, and explained his reaction to her, from what she'd read – after all she'd never come across a real life butler before – butlers were meant to act in a certain...uptight way. Still that did not mean they couldn't be polite, friendly even. She grabbed his hand and shook it firmly. "Well, how do you do?"

He ignored her, looking between their now interlinked hands with a mixture of shock and suspicion. "Hmmm," she muttered as she dropped his hand almost as quickly as she'd grabbed it, it probably wouldn't do to make the man uncomfortable. Although why a mere handshake should have such an effect she simply could not understand.

The butler – who's name she still didn't know - stepped to one side, letting her past and she rushed inside, smile wide for all of half a second before it fell again. The hallway was cavernous, the stair case sweeping grandly up on both sides, and a chandelier hanging in the centre of the two storey entranceway. Everything was so grand; she'd never seen such opulence, or indeed an actual chandelier before.

The butler swept past her, telling her firmly, "You'll wait here, please."

Maria barely heard him, her attention focussed solely on her surroundinsg as the neat clipping sound of his footsteps disappeared from earshot. Her eyes darting around the room, she wandered slowly down the steps, placing her bags carefully to one side as she twirled around, marvelling at the detailing. Even the banisters that framed the upper hallway looked intricately carved out, she'd seen such attention to detail at the Abbey, but to have it in one's own home was simply...oh she couldn't even think of the words, and that was certainly not a problem she had very often.

Swinging round she saw a pair of double doors and her curiosity - as it so often did – got the better of her. Almost tiptoeing forward, she pressed her two hands flat against the doors and pushed one open. If it was even possible she felt her eyes widen even further as she stepped unthinkingly into the gilded ballroom, it was just like a fairytale she decided as she moved into the centre of the room. She could almost hear the music and see the dancers, it was exactly as a ballroom should be, and exactly like one she'd dreamed of when she was younger. A smile pulled at her mouth as she lost herself to her childhood dreams of elegance and excitement and dropped into a dramatic curtsey. After all a few seconds of dreaming could do her no harm.

* * *

He hated correspondence, Georg decided grimly as he tossed another letter to one side, whilst Agathe may have been content, happy even to write letters to all and sundry within society, it was not a task he enjoyed. His hand stalled on the blank piece of paper he'd pulled out to pen his reply, she'd always had ink smudges on her fingers after she was done he remembered suddenly, and he'd always lifted her hand and kissed them. A dull ache started in his chest at the memory.

Georg shook himself suddenly, this was exactly why he did not want to remember, he had felt enough pain to last a lifetime and he would not subject himself to more. Tennyson was a fool who certainly had never truly loved or lost to have come up with his damnable theory, he decided viciously.

Dropping the pen, he scrunched the paper up in his hand and threw it into the wastepaper basket, the reply could wait, it was certainly not a matter of urgency, or better yet he'd simply phone them later this evening. A knock sounded at his office door, and Georg wasn't sure if he was relieved or irritated, if the caller brought him news of yet another one of his children's pranks it was certainly going to be the latter. "Come in," he called dryly.

The door opened and Franz cleared his throat. "You have a caller, Captain."

His features settled into an even deeper frown, he was not expecting anyone and those who did visit knew better than to do so unannounced. "Who is it?" he asked irritably.

"She claims to be your new governess," Franz replied, his eyebrow arched as though he simply didn't believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth.

Georg looked at him for a second, surely the woman hadn't turned up in full Abbey regalia, although who knew? And perhaps looking like a servant of the Lord might just stop his children in their troublesome tracks. His mouth twitched, no, he decided firmly, that was certainly too much to hope for, if anything they'd simply see it as a new challenge. "Ah yes," he told the man after a moment. "She's from Nonnberg."

Franz didn't reply to that, although his eyebrow did inch slightly higher, any further and it would end up in his receding hairline, Georg thought to himself sourly. He had not wanted to resort to such desperate measure but the fact of the matter was that he had been out of choices, word of his children's reputations had spread and as of yet no-one had replied to the ad he'd had posted. That simply wouldn't do, his children needed a firm hand and good guidance, and he needed not to be around them, not to be around the constant reminder of Agathe and how she'd always been the better parent.

And so the idea of Nonnberg had suddenly appeared in his mind, the nuns were always the picture of restraint and dignity, exactly what he wanted for his children. Anyone of those women would no doubt bring the peace, order and discipline into his home where it was so sorely lacking. He got to his feet feeling slightly more cheerful than he had a few minutes previously, in a few hours his children would be settled back into a calm and detailed routine that would see to their needs and he could return to Vienna, where he might not be any happier, but he certainly wasn't haunted by constant memories of a better time. It was a perfect plan.

Franz followed behind him as he strode confidently into the entranceway to greet his new employee, only to find the large space empty. "She was here, Sir," Franz assured him, stepping past the man and craning his neck upwards as though he expected the woman to drop from the sky. "I even instructed her to wait here."

Georg felt his heart sink slightly, surely his children had not managed to scare her away in the few minutes it had taken him to be informed of her arrival – although in truth he wouldn't put that past them, not with their track record. He looked towards the door, which was still firmly shut, his eyes scanning the upper hallway for any signs of discord only to find none. No she must still be here, he decided firmly. His eyes suddenly fell on the scruffy looking carpet bag that was lodged beside one of the few chairs in the room. It had certainly seen better days, although he supposed that having taken a vow of poverty, it would not bother a nun – or even a postulant who knew and accepted their calling in life. "I think our guest may have gone exploring," he informed Franz grimly. "Go back to work, I'll find her," he instructed him, watching the man scurry away, looking into darkened corners as he went.

Shaking his head, he looked back towards the bag and realised that there was an equally scruffy guitar case sitting next to it. Why on earth would a nun or even a postulant have a guitar? He wondered dazedly. What had they sent him?

His eyes fell on the ballroom door, it was ajar, and he'd made it clear to his staff that it was to be left well alone. He despised that room now, when he was in it all he could remember was Agathe at her best and brightest, twirling around the room, laughing and talking gaily. Surely a woman of God would not have blatantly started looking around his home.

His blood boiled as he stepped forward, pushing the door open so he could see easily inside. The room was dark and so he could only just make out a dowdy figure cavorting around the room. For pity's sake! Was she bowing? She looked utterly ridiculous, it was the sort of behaviour he had expected all but his two youngest children to have grown out of, and it certainly wasn't to be encouraged.

Slamming both doors against the wall, he noted with grim satisfaction that he'd made her jump, and she whirled to look at him, although he still could not make out her features underneath that ludicrous hat.

He stepped to one side, giving her room to run out past him, and he saw her flash him a nervous glance as she darted back out into the entranceway. His tone icy, he informed her, "In the future, you'll kindly remember that there are certain rooms in this house that are not to be disturbed."

Her voice clear, young and bright rang out as she replied, "Yes, Captain, Sir."

Staring into the widened blue eyes that stared at him he realised with a jolt of dismay that he'd been sent some slip of a girl who looked barely old enough to be out of the schoolroom herself. His eyes dropped to look over what was a monstrosity of a dress, it was at least several sizes too big he surmised and it clashed horrifically with her jacket. He was not a man who followed fashion but he still knew a catastrophe when he saw it. Turning to shut the ballroom door he barely managed to suppress a sigh, he had a feeling that despite his previously high hopes this was not to be a successful endeavour.

Not only had she trespassed but she was looking at him as though he'd dropped from the sky in front of her. "And why do you stare at me that way?" he asked, feeling slightly irritable, her eyes were so wide and innocent that he could almost feel them searing through him. A foolish notion, he reprimanded himself swiftly.

She gave him a small, almost half smile as she told him eagerly, "You don't look like at all like a sea captain, Sir."

The words rankled him, what had she had in mind? A man with an eye patch and a parrot? He somehow managed not to snort with derision and instead replied, "I'm afraid you don't look very much like a governess."

Her hopeful smile dropped, as though the idea that she didn't look appropriately attired to the task at hand was only just dawning on her.

"Turn around," he instructed her. He was definitely going to have to put in some damage control before she met the children, because this certainly wouldn't do.

Her eyes widened again, her mouth falling open slightly to gape at him as she stuttered out, "What?"

"Turn," he repeated, twirling his hand patronisingly to signify what he wanted, because apparently words alone just weren't cutting it. She did as instructed and gave a haltering and awkward twirl, her eyes falling back on him when she was done, and she stared at him in confusion.

It was impossible to tell anything when she had that thing on her head. "Hat off," he barked.

This time she did as asked without a word this time, clutching the worn item in one hand and holding it loosely at her side as she stared at him in what looked like disbelief. She was so very young looking, he decided again, her skin perfectly smooth, her cheeks rosy and healthy, blonde hair glowing – although he wasn't overly keen on the style. No, he decided tiredly, she certainly wasn't the stern matronly figure of a governess he'd been expecting.

"It's the dress," he finally sighed. "You'll have to put on another one before you meet the children."

"But I don't have another one," she replied, and at his glacial look added in what she no doubt thought was a helpful side note, "When we enter the abbey, all our worldly clothes are given to the poor."

"Well what about this one?"

She looked down at her outfit as though she simply couldn't see a problem with it, and replied easily, "The poor didn't want this one."

The poor very obviously had better taste than she did, he thought wryly, mumbling aloud, "Mmm."

Apparently aware that she was not meeting his expectations she informed him quickly, "Well I would have made myself a new dress but there wasn't time." Her bright smile was back as she told him proudly, "I can make my own clothes."

"Mmm," he muttered again, he didn't care what she could do with a needle; it was what she could do with his children's abominable behaviour that interested him. Still it simply wouldn't do for his children's governess to go wandering about the place looking like a peasant...worse than that even because she'd confirmed herself that they had more taste. "Well I'll see that you get some material." He looked over her again and added, "Today, if possible."

He stepped forward, it was best he decided to simply start his monologue of expectations and instructions, "Now, fräulein..." He clicked his fingers impatiently, belatedly realising that he had no idea what her name was.

"Maria," she supplied promptly

"Fraulein Maria, I don't know how much the Mother Abbess has told you."

"Not much," she admitted and he tried not to roll his eyes, she simply seemed determined to interrupt him. Obviously the discipline at Nonnberg was greatly exaggerated or on the downslide, well it wouldn't be the same in his house. And so he continued as though he hadn't heard her. "You are the twelfth in a long line of governesses who've come to look after my children since their mother died. I trust you will be an improvement on the last one, she stayed only two hours."

That voice rang out again, asking him, "What's wrong with the children, sir?"

His shoulders stiffened and he whirled to face her angrily. How dare this slip of a girl in her ill fitting clothing question his children! There was nothing wrong with them they were simply unhappy. The thought struck him almost like a blow to the chest, he didn't want his children to be unhappy and yet he was acutely aware of the fact that they were, why else would they misbehave in such a manner? It was why he wanted someone with a strong hand to look over them, to keep them on the straight and narrow, it was what they needed. "There is nothing is wrong with the children, only the governesses," he told her coolly. "They were completely unable to maintain discipline, without it this house cannot be run, will you please remember that Fraulein."

It was a command rather than a request but she answered nonetheless. "Yes, Sir."

"Every morning you will drill the children in their studies, I will not permit them to dream away their summer holidays. Each afternoon, they will march around the grounds breathing deeply. Bedtime is to be strictly observed, no exceptions.

"Excuse me Sir, when do they play?"

He ignored the asinine question and continued as though she hadn't spoken. "You will see to it that they conduct themselves at all time with the utmost orderliness and decorum." He pulled the small whistle out of the inside of his jacket as he finished off neatly and firmly, "I am placing you in command.

"Yes, Sir," she told him, giving him a completely inaccurate and mocking salute, her mouth curved into another one of her smiles. God, she was definitely cheerful, his children would soon knock that out of her, they'd done it to all the others, although that being said none were quite as...sunny as she was.

He glared at her, she were acting as though he were joking about his instructions. Her head tilted slightly and she gave him a quizzical half smile, one which he believed would fade in the face of his look of irritation, the very look that Agathe had once joked could freeze their lake over even in the height of summer.

Strangely though his glare seemed to have little or no effect on her, that look of amusement still firmly on her face, in fact she looked as though she though she were trying not to laugh at him. Lifting his whistle, he let out the familiar tune and he was somewhat gratified to see her mouth fall open in disbelief. She would need to learn to better conceal her emotions in order to keep control of his children, because right now he could see exactly how she was feeling painted right across her face.

Maria stared at the man in front of her and she knew that her jaw was hanging open, no doubt gaping at him, but had he really just whistled? Why would he do such a thing? He certainly wasn't like any Captain she'd heard of. He was much younger than she'd expected, and so intense looking, as though he could see right through her and found her lacking.

Suddenly there was a chorus of loud thuds coming from above their heads, and Maria instinctively ducked underneath the shelter of the lower ceiling, staring upwards as children seemed to dart out from every room, slamming the doors behind themselves...and good grief were they all wearing the same thing? She counted along the line, there were only six children but there was a gap in an otherwise immaculate line.

Her eyes widened further as the Captain started a rhythmic tune and all six marched to the tune, they looked more like sailors on his ship than his children. It was disconcerting to say the least. She straightened, slightly less alarmed as they marched down the stairs, their chests puffed out and their backs straight. So unlike children, she mused again.

She inclined her head slightly to glance back at the Captain who was obviously reaching the end of his routine. A grown man with a whistle, honestly, she thought in exasperation, he wasn't on a ship now, why would he employ such a device in his own home. Maria looked away from him, turning her attention back to the line of now stationary children and saw the missing one, a girl with her nose stuck in a book. The girl looked up slowly, as if belatedly realising her mistake, and for the briefest of moments Maria wondered if that's what she looked like when she realised she was going to have to kiss the floor again.

The Captain held out his hand, taking the book wordlessly and smacking it lightly against the girl in way of a reprimand, which wasn't unusual. What was unusual however was the absolute silence in which these children regarded their father, they simply watched him, as though waiting for their next command. Where was the joyful greetings or happy smiles, it was all very odd she decided as she watched him stroll down the line, correcting the two boy's postures before speaking in that calm, and yet somehow almost dangerous tone of his.

"Now...this is your new governess, Fräulein Maria."

Seven sets of eyes swivelled to look at her, their bodies unmoving. It was more than a little unnerving, this silence was not like the peaceful silence of the Abbey in the least, it was much more fraught than that.

"As I sound your signals you will each step forward and give your name. You Fraulein," Maria looked up at her title and simply stared at him as he continued, "will listen carefully and learn their signal so that you can call them when you want them."

Maria scarcely had time to blink before he had started blasting out varying notes on his whistle, he moved swiftly and each child seemed well practiced in this routine, so much so that she barely managed to focus until it was almost over. She smiled when the youngest one missed her cue twice and then still completely forgot to give her name.

"That's Gretl," he informed her, clearing his throat in a way that she wasn't sure signified his amusement or his annoyance He reached inside his jacket again and held out yet another of those infernal whistles, telling her, "Now, let's see how well you listened."

"Oh I won't need to whistle for them, Reverend Captain," she caught his irritated look and added , quickly, "I mean uhm I'll use their names, such lovely names," she stated, offering the children a smile, surprised when they simply stared at her.

Georg tapped the whistle against his palm in irritation; this woman was obviously sent to try him. "Fräulein, this is a large house, the grounds are very extensive and I will not have anyone shouting." He held out the whistle again and told her much more firmly this time, "You will take this, please and learn to use it. The children will help you." That last part probably wasn't strictly true, he knew already that the children would no doubt try and confuse her in regards to who was who. Still it was a trial she would not be able to avoid.

She took it reluctantly and stared at it as though he'd handed her some sort of dead animal. He could not understand her aversion to it; it saved time and helped this place run much more efficiently than shouting ever would. Quite frankly he thought it was one of his better ideas since Agathe died. Still though he continued on, he didn't have time for her odd sensibilities. "Now, when I want you, this is what you will hear."

Maria stared at him aghast as he let out a ear splitting, high pitched whistle. She already had no intention of using the whistle he'd given her and she certainly was not about to start answering to one. "Oh, no, sir. I'm sorry, sir!" She yelled over him until he stopped and stared at her in disbelief, obviously he was not used to an interruption to this part of the routine. "I could never answer to a whistle," she informed him. "Whistles are for dogs and cats and other animals, but not for children and definitely not for me. It would be too..." She searched a moment for the word before finishing finally, "humiliating."

Georg simply stared at her for a moment. "Fräulein," he inquired in what he could only hope was still a polite tone, because God only knew she'd exasperated him. "Were you this much trouble at the abbey?"

"Oh, much more, Sir," she replied honestly.

"Mmm," he mumbled again, letting go of the whistle so it fell flat against his chest. She would not last long, although he did hope that she stayed long enough for him to visit Elsa once more.

He turned to leave, only for her to let out a tuneless shriek on the whistle she'd just taken so shoulders stiffened as he slowly looked back at her. She smiled at him in patently false innocence as she told him, "Excuse me Sir, but I don't know your signal."

My God he wanted to throttle her, how did she ever manage to become a postulant at Nonnberg? His hands clenched into fists as he fought for control, he couldn't remember the last time someone had riled him so. "You may call me Captain," he told her, well aware that he hadn't actually answered her question, but he simply wasn't going to dignify that with a response. He looked back at her one last time, wanting to leave her with some biting response that would put her firmly in her place, but one look at that glint in her eyes and he knew it would be pointless. He'd leave it to his children to make the point; he was in no doubt they would.

He shook his head as he meandered back to his study, shaking his head. The Mother Abbess was obviously feeling her age, because Fraulein Maria did not fall into the outline of any of the descriptions he'd given her for a governess. Or perhaps she was simply riding herself of one of her own problems. Because quite frankly that girl was nothing short of galling, she was far too outspoken and clearly did not understand the household hierarchy.

His hand paused on the door handle of his study as he heard her loud and inelegant shriek, and for the first time in an age he let out a truly joyful laugh. It would appear as though the young Fraulein had finally met her match.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fingers crossed this chapter isn't as clunky as it's predecessor.**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review. As always all thoughts are welcome :**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Her room was stunning, large and airy with a double bed in the middle and wardrobes that stretched the length of an entire wall. A smile tugged at Maria's lips as she looked around her new space, she'd never dreamed of staying somewhere like this, not for years at least, not since she'd let the idea of her life as a fairytale drift away from her. It would be nice though she decided to have a taste of this way of life before she gave the rest her days to the service of the Lord.

Not that giving herself entirely to that way of life would be an obligation; in fact she looked forward to having that meaning and purpose to her life, to having a true home. She glanced around the room again, this should be a home and yet it didn't feel like one, instead it had the air of an abandoned ship about it, which was certainly ironic when you paused to think about it.

Well she would certainly do her best to change that, Maria decided, children should be given the opportunity to be just that, children, and she was not going to let that pass them by. Shaking her head, she turned back to where she'd placed her carpet bag on the neat coverlet of her bed and eyed it somewhat suspiciously, she'd left it in the corner of the entranceway after all, and she didn't quite trust her new charges not to have planted yet another 'surprise' in it. Stepping forward unsurely, she unclipped it and tipped the bag away from herself as she opened it. When nothing out of the ordinary appeared, she let out a sigh of relief and looked into it; it was thankfully untouched, apparently they'd only had time for one piece of mischief, she should no doubt count herself lucky.

Staring into the bag, she gave a small sigh and pushed it away from herself, she disliked unpacking and in all honesty despite the Captain's earlier words of warning she was desperate to explore the rest of this house. After all she told herself; it was only naturally that the governess should know her way around, especially when it came to the schoolroom and the rooms of her charges. Her mind made up, she thrust the bag away from herself and turned on her heels, setting off determinedly down the hallway.

She opened the door closest to hers first and peered inside; it was the nursery, dolls sprawled across both of the two beds, and a small table with a brightly decorated tea set sat in the middle of the room. Now this was more like the picture she'd expected, no doubt Marta and Gretl shared this space. She could see the two littlest Von Trapp's playing happily in this space; that was of course if they ever had the time. Maria ran her fingers across one of the bedspreads, a pretty confection of pink, before her attention was grabbed by the dolls house in the far corner.

Her breath caught as she walked over to it, and she picked up one of the intricate wooden dolls, it was so prettily painted, the house itself was much like a Gothic manor, it was exactly like one she'd once admired in a toyshop when she was young. She had known she would never have it of course, but that hadn't stopped her dreaming, or indeed of making one of her own. She'd spent hours cutting up the cardboard from the boxes from the deliveries that her Uncle took in, painstakingly putting the house together and making cardboard occupants for it. Her small smile of remembrance faded; she'd only had it a matter of hours before it was trampled underfoot, an over anxious stable boy who'd rushed indoors and paid little attention to the destruction he'd inadvertently left behind.

Maria gave a small shrug as she put the doll back down where she'd found it. It did not do to dwell upon unhappy memories, after all it had been a toy and although seeing her hard work destroyed like that had been difficult, it was a small trial compared to those faced by others.

The nursery door suddenly slammed shut, and Maria whirled round in time to hear hushed giggling and the unmistakable click of a lock. "Oh..." she murmured as she realised that the children had decided to lock her in here. Nonetheless she tried the doorknob and confirmed her suspicions, rattling it quickly a few times in successions, which only resulted in more giggles and the sound of footsteps disappearing down the hallway. She didn't bother to call them back; she already knew it wouldn't work and that it would simply increase their amusement.

She let out a puff of air that ruffled her fringe and took a moment to think about her situation sensibly. They could not leave her in here all night, but they could leave her in here until night time, after all her presence would not be missed until dinner, and who knew what they had planned for her while they had her shut up.

Walking to the window, she noted with some dismay that there was no trellis for her to climb down, just a steep drop to the ground below. They had planned this well, she realised. Well if she couldn't get out through the window then that only left the door, and she would not let them best her quite so soon.

She walked around the room, scouring it for useful objects until her gaze alighted upon a selection of hair grips that were scattered across a small dressing table. Grabbing one triumphantly, Maria let out an exultant, "Ah ha!" and sent up a quick pray of thanks that she'd taken them time to learn to pick a lock when she was younger. It had been a necessary skill for whenever she'd wanted to escape to her mountain and she'd been confined to her room as punishment for some form of overly exuberant behaviour, although when she'd moved into the Abbey she had thought she'd never need such a skill again. She shrugged, it was as she thought though, God did not send you a challenge unless it was one you could come through, you just had to have some faith.

Jamming it into the small lock, she wiggled it around, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she searched for the catch. When she found it, it simply took another few jiggles before she was able to twist the door handle and step free of her short term prison.

Stumbling out of the room slightly, she straightened just in time to see Frau Schmidt running up the stairs, a set of keys in one hand and the hem of her dress in the other, muttering under her breath as she went. She stopped dead when she saw Maria standing there and eyed her in surprise. "Oh, Fraulein Maria! Thank heavens, when I realised the children had managed to get hold of my keys I thought the worst and assumed they'd locked you in, It wouldn't be the first time," she murmured as an afterthought.

Maria smoothed down the skirt of her apparently 'hideous' dress and smiled calmly at the frazzled older woman. "I was locked in, but as you can see the problem has been resolved."

Frau Schmidt's shoulders fell, her face whitening. "Oh, I am very sorry, I do hope that this doesn't colour your views of the children, they-"

Maria held up her hands. "Do not concern yourself," she laughed. "It was only for a few minutes, five at most and as you can see I've escaped unscathed."

"Yes...well as long as you're certain."

"I am," she replied brightly.

"Good, I also came up to inform you that the Captain would like to speak to you in his office."

"Just now?" Maria enquired politely.

The older woman raised an eyebrow. "Yes," she replied with an exaggerated patience. "The Captain does not like to be kept waiting."

That was most likely an understatement, she decided quickly, still at least he'd restrained himself from summoning her with that whistle of his. Her mouth set into a determined line, she'd already decided that should he ever try to she was going to pointedly ignore it. "I'll be right there," she assured the housekeeper easily.

The woman simply looked at her as though she wanted to add something else, but instead she simply gave a small nod. "It's straight down the corridor on the left of the staircase. I better get back to supervising the children; it is time for their afternoon march after all."

Maria watched her go. An afternoon march? Where was that one dreamed up from? If the Captain wanted his children to have some fresh air why not just let them play? Surely that would be simpler and more enjoyable? She shook her head yet again, she wondered why he wanted to see her, it perhaps another lecture on discipline, or maybe he wanted to further his discussion on why she should use a whistle to summon his children.

Rolling her eyes, she stepped back into her room, intending to hide her bag just in case the children had something else in mind for celebrating her arrival. Much to her dismay however her carpet bag was on it's side on the floor, certainly not where she'd left it. Picking it up, she dropped it again when she saw that it was empty, it looked as though the children had taken their chance while they had it. Checking under her bed, inside the cupboards and her bathroom for her clothing, she was forced to conclude that they hadn't hidden anything in her room.

As a last ditch attempt she stuck her head out of the window, and scanned the ground below...nothing she noted in dismay. Bringing her head up, she caught sight of the seven children in question marching across her line of sight, with the first four in the lineout shooting her a triumphant, knowing smile. Oh they were good, but she was not one for giving up.

Setting her lips into a determined line, she turned to start her search for her missing clothing. She started with the remaining bedrooms on that side of the house and the schoolroom, her search coming up fruitless. Her clothing must be downstairs then, she decided grimly.

Running down the elegant staircase, Maria scoured the entranceway and moved quickly towards the back of the house, letting out a note of delight when she saw through the clear patio doors that one of her slips was draped across the stone balustrade. Making a small noise of triumph, she ran towards it; the treasure hunt had begun.

* * *

Tapping the end of his pen irritably against his desk, Georg wondered where on earth the blasted governess had gotten too. He'd made it perfectly clear to Frau Schmidt that he wanted to speak to her as a matter of utmost urgency and he didn't understand what was holding her up. His finger tapped against his whistle that was lying on his desk, he was very tempted to blast her signal out, her sensibilities be damned.

Letting out an irritated groan, he got to his feet and stormed out of his office, after all if Mohammed wouldn't come to the mountain...

As he stepped into the entranceway, he caught sight of her striding determinedly towards the back of the house. Perhaps she didn't have a grasp on basic directions, he thought uncharitably. He wasn't sure why but the girl riled him, she looked so innocent and yet she had no compunction in answering him back without a second thought. He wondered if she did it deliberately, or if she simply didn't think through her words and actions before she followed through.

An image of that smile as she saluted him appeared unwillingly in his mind. Those clear blue eyes challenging him, he couldn't remember the last time someone had teased him in such a way. Actually that was a lie; it had been Agathe, only days before she'd fallen ill. Max did try but it was different, much more calculated for laughs and designed not to really have any long term impact on him, whereas this Fraulein Maria seemed to know exactly where to hit at him to get a response.

Irritably he followed her through to the patio, his initial feelings turning into a bewildered bemusement when he heard her cry out and rush towards a flash of white material that was inexplicably lying across the cold stone. His eyes narrowed as he asked lowly, "What, may I ask are you doing, Fraulein?"

She whirled round to face him, and he realised with a sharp burst of realisation that that startling white material was one of her slips. He watched her cheeks burn pink as she quickly followed his gaze and whipped the offending item behind her back and out of his gaze. "I put my bag on the windowsill and it tipped and my clothing went...uhm...everywhere," she finished weakly.

It was his children who were responsible, he knew that and yet where other, much older and much more experienced women would have been in his office ranting over his children's behaviour, she was covering for them. He didn't know if he was impressed or annoyed, as long as she was planning to deal with the problem herself then he was impressed, although he was unsure as to how she could possibly be planning to do so. Something about those flushed cheeks and innocent blue eyes made him want to push her though, see whether she'd buckle under pressure. "Your clothing fell from your window and scattered about the grounds?"

"Mmm hmm," she agreed, nodding frantically.

He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Odd," he murmured.

She followed his gaze and asked apprehensively, "Is there a problem, Captain?"

"I just find it...strange that your clothing fell from a window all the way over there," he inclined his hand in the direction of her window at the far end of the left of the house. "Landed over here and over there," he waved his hand over to the bushes at his far right where there was a tent like...he thought it was a nightgown and saw her blush turn almost scarlet but continued almost mercilessly, "Especially when you take into consideration that there is no wind today."

Her chin tilted as though this aspect had not dawned on her until now, and he saw her eyes slide back towards the nightgown again, and knew she was desperate to run and snatch it up. Her jaw twitched and he realised that despite her obvious embarrassment she was still going to stand her ground and argue with him. He felt a small grudging pull of respect even though the thought simultaneously annoyed him. "There was a sudden gust of wind, so quick you'd barely notice it," she told him. "It was very unfortunate really."

"Quite," he replied, his eyebrow arching in disbelief.

Her eyes darted to the bushes again, and he saw her feet twitch as though she was desperate to run towards it. He felt another flash of annoyance, as if he were interested in her nightwear, he wondered of all postulants were so skittish in this regard. Most likely they were he decided after a moment, they did have to take a vow of chastity after all. Still, he was too busy to wait for her to gather her errant garments to have this conversation with her. "Did Frau Schmidt have a chance to pass along my message?"

Maria's eyes met his again. "Yes, Captain, Sir, she said you wished to speak with me. I was on my way when the bag..."

"Fell," he offered dryly.

If she heard the sarcasm in his tone then she choose to ignore it and simply gave a bright smile and a nod. "Yes, exactly." Her gaze travelled back to the bushes and she asked cheerfully, "Shall I meet you in your study once I'm done then?"

Georg let out an annoyed hiss of air between his teeth at the idea of him waiting for her, she was the employee, if he said jump she should be asking how high. "No Fraulein, I require to speak to you now. Here will do as well as my study."

"Yes, Sir," she chattered back, and his glare deepened at the reminder of her earlier mocking salute., although he was relieved to see that she was not about to repeat that mistake.

His teeth gritted together and he forced himself to think of Elsa's calming presence, so unlike the whirlwind of this postulant, she had poise and grace, this girl was cheeky and seemed to jump about like a livewire. "I wished to inform you, Fraulein that I will be leaving for Vienna in the morning, I have some business to carry out there."

"I thought you were retired?" Maria blurted out, her smooth forehead creased into a frown.

Georg's eyes flashed in annoyance. "I was unaware, Fraulein that I had to run my personal matters past you, obviously the Mother Abbess extended your job description."

She had the decency to flush in embarrassment, realising she had overstepped her boundary. "Forgive me," she murmured. "Occasionally my mouth runs away with me."

He looked at her in surprise, he hadn't expected her to apologize, she didn't seem the type to admit to being wrong, and apparently in this case it was he who was in the wrong. He did not enjoy that feeling. His narrowing he continued unheeded, "This of course means that you will be fully responsible for the children in my absence. I trust you will be able to maintain order whilst I'm away."

Maria gave a small nod, it fascinated her how he could make what should have been a question sound more like an order. "I'm confident that I shall rise to any challenges thrown at me."

There was something in her tone Georg decided that betrayed her otherwise innocent expression, rather warily he realised that he may have underestimated the young Fraulein and that perhaps it was his children who had met their match. "You do remember the routine that the children are to follow, do you not, Fraulein?"

"I do."

"And you are aware that it is to be followed to the letter."

"Very much aware, Sir."

"Good," he murmured, although he still did not quite trust the glint in those incredibly blue eyes. He silently reprimanded himself at that thought, he should not be thinking about the governess's eyes, no matter how blue they may be.

"Do the children know that you're leaving?" she asked suddenly.

"No, I shall inform them at dinner tonight." For once she did not seem to have a reply and he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. No, of course he was relieved, he decided firmly. Giving an irate sigh that was aimed more at himself than at her, he told her, "I shall leave you to continue with your search then," he glanced further into the grounds where his children were doing another circuit and added, "Although do feel free to have the children assist you in your search."

Her eyes followed his and she remarked, "Oh no, I'd hate to disturb their routine."

Despite himself, his mouth twitched, she was damn well mocking him again, the girl simply did not seem to realised where to draw the line. For the second time that day he was alarmed to find himself without a reply. Tapping his fingertips agitatedly against his thigh, he finally turned on his heel and made to walk away, unable to help himself from looking over his shoulder and much to his horror saw the instead of taking the steps like a normal young woman of any standing would do, his governess had simply jumped over the balustrade.

He rolled his eyes, who knew, perhaps her peculiar ways hid her suitability for the job, after all the children had yet to scare her off despite their efforts so far, and the Mother Abbess must have seen something suitable in her in order to have sent her here. At least he fervently hoped she had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. Sorry I haven't answered any, but I do appreciate them all, they keep me plodding onwards :)**

* * *

His children filed into the dining room neatly, taking their seats quietly, knowing that silence was expected at mealtimes, the older ones folded their hands on their laps while the younger one's fidgeted slightly. Georg cast his gaze down the table, checking over their outfits and ensuring that they were all neat and presentable. He let out a small sigh when he saw that Brigitta had an open book in her lap.

Clearing his throat, he saw all seven heads jerk up to stare at him but his gaze never left Brigitta, the young girl flushed pink and closed over the book, placing it carefully underneath her chair. "Sorry Father," she murmured.

Georg simply gave a curt nod in reply, his eyes narrowing on the empty place at the table as dinner was served. His fingers tapped irritably against the pristine white tablecloth and he knew his children were watching him, waiting for a reaction. So he did not react, simply fixed a bored expression on his face as he told them irately, "It would appear as though we have to wait for your Fraulein to appear."

The children all exchanged a knowing look, and he couldn't help but notice the slight smirk shared between Friedrich and Louisa. Normally that smirk would have him fearing for his governess's safety, however he quite wanted to see how she'd face this latest challenge, he was beginning to wonder if anything could dim that smile of hers, her unwavering faith that everything would turn out well.

It was that blind faith that irritated him, he'd once held such faith, when the war had ended and he'd returned home, a decorated hero, when he'd met and married Agathe, he'd felt as though nothing could touch upon his happiness. He'd been wrong, so terribly wrong; although his faith had survived through the war it did not survive Agathe's death. Now he was without her and his country was on the brink of another war that looked to be even more terrible than the last, he felt foolish for ever having thought that no matter what happened some higher deity would see him through.

He felt his temper flare again, that was most likely what irritated him about this Fraulein Maria, she reminded him of his previous, utterly foolish beliefs. He surreptitiously glanced down at his watch, or perhaps it was just her blatant disregard for timekeeping that set his teeth on edge. Unthinkingly his hand reached up, fingertips brushing against the edge of his whistle, he was close to whistling for her and seeing what happened, it was certainly a very tempting thought. The sudden sound of Marta's soft giggle pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the real world. His hand drew back as though he'd been burned and he looked sharply back up just in time to see his children attempt to look serious again. They wanted to see their new governess's reaction to being summoned he realised, and so he was certainly not about to indulge them. So gritting his teeth, he reassumed the drumming of his fingertips against the table.

"May we eat yet?" he heard Kurt ask almost timidly from his place in the middle of the table.

Georg shook his head. "No, you may not; it is polite to wait for everyone to take their seats at the table before anyone raises their forks."

He saw in son's face fall as he stared down at his plate and felt a twinge of what felt like remorse, or even regret that his words had such an effect. He shook himself; it was easier this way, easier to keep them at arm's length than to be reminded of everything he had lost, of everything he could still lose.

With an even breath he forced himself to clear these thoughts from his mind, just as he heard what sounded like someone running down his hallway. It would appear his errant governess had decided to grace them with her presence after all.

Running into the dining room, Maria felt her heart sink when eight pairs of eyes met with hers, she'd known she was late but she'd still hoped that her entrance would not have been quite so obvious. She could feel those icy blue eyes of the Captain's staring into her, setting the hairs on the back of her neck on end. "Good evening," she mumbled to him as politely as she could manage, that rather intense look making her voice come out much quieter than usual.

Meeting the children's somewhat brighter gazes, she felt slightly cheered and greeted them with a louder, more confident, "Good evening, children."

"Good evening, Fraulein Maria," they chanted back, the very picture of innocence.

Smiling, she took her seat, only to jump back up again with a sound of alarm as something jabbed itself into her skin. She heard the sniggering of the children as she glanced down to see a pinecone sitting in the middle of her seat. "Oh," she breathed out.

"Enchanting little ritual, something you learned at the Abbey?" Maria looked up at that smooth tone, she might not be a woman of the world but even she could hear the dangerous edge to the enquiry.

Patting the source of her pain briskly, trying to disperse the feeling, she caught sight of the children's nervous gazes, saw the little one's biting their lips and replied instantly, "No it's uhm...rheumatism." She wanted to gain their trust and telling on them wouldn't achieve that, besides this was nothing she couldn't handle, even if it was slightly inconvenient. Seeing all seven of her charges heaving a sigh of relief she knew she'd made the right choice. With a quick flick of her hand she ridded her chair of the offending pine cone and sat down, trying to ignore the fact that the Captain had just rolled his eyes at her.

They'd put something on her chair, he knew that without a doubt, after all it would not be the first time they'd played that trick. His children were beginning to need a lesson in originality, although he supposed after scaring off eleven governesses so far it was difficult to keep track of what stunts they'd already pulled.

Once again though she'd acted as though nothing was amiss, whereas Fraulein Josephine had thrown the pin cushion onto the table and declared his children...what was it...his face darkened, ah yes, hateful little beasts. Picking up his fork though he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the young woman, although he was grateful that she'd refrained from making a scene at dinner surely she could have came up with a better excuse then rheumatism?

That clear, questioning voice of hers once again broke through the silence. "Excuse me, captain. Haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?"

Resisting the urge to show his annoyance, Georg set his fork down again, watching as all the children followed his lead, he supposed it should not be a great surprise that a postulant wanted to say Grace at dinner.

She seemed to pick up on his reluctance though, either that or she realised she'd already held up dinner long enough and that seven children were not renowned for their patience, as she said quickly, "For what we receive, may the Lord make us truly thankful, Amen."

"Amen," they all chorused dutifully.

Picking up his fork once more, Georg realised with gritted teeth that the girl had started talking again, looking up he saw what looked like a devilish glint in her bright eyes as she told his children, "I'd like to thank each and every one of you for the precious gift you left in my pocket today."

He saw his children's shoulders slump, ah, now this was interesting, had she simply been biding her time before she informed him of their behaviour. Glancing suspiciously around the table and then back to the smiling Fraulein Maria, he asked coolly, "What gift?

She looked at him and remarked in surprise, "It's meant to be a secret Captain, between the children and myself."

It was her tone that annoyed him the most, she spoke as though he should know not to ask, he felt that previous irritation with her claw at him again and replied impatiently, "Uh huh. Then I suggest you keep it, and let us eat."

She continued as though he hadn't said a word, that smile still firmly in place as she looked from one child to the next. "Knowing how nervous I must have been, a stranger in a new household, knowing how important it was for me to feel accepted. It was so kind and thoughtful of you to make my first moments here so warm and happy and pleasant."

Somehow, and he wasn't entirely sure how he did it, Georg managed to fix a smile onto his face, she was making it sound as though she were thanking his children! It was surreal, what on earth was she up to?

There was a sniffling sound from his left, and he looked over to see Marta tearing up, her head bowed. "What is the matter, Marta?" he asked irritably, all he wanted was to sit and eat his dinner in silence, was that really too much to ask?

"Nothing," the little girl told him, although her sniffing didn't abate, in fact if anything it had gotten louder, and he realised with alarm that the rest of his children were joining in. The only two still silent were Liesl and Friedrich and even they were staring, subdued at their plates.

She was making them feel guilty, he realised with a start, the girl was surprisingly manipulative for a soon to be nun, he decided. Why even now she was sitting eating her dinner and staring around the room looking as though nothing out of the ordinary were going on and she was simply learning it's every feature. "Fräulein," he called, keeping his voice even. She looked over at him, her eyes widening slightly as she inclined her head in a silent question. Oh but she was good he decided grimly, well two could play at this game. "Is it to be at every meal or merely at dinnertime that you intend leading us through this rare and wonderful new world of indigestion? " His voice hardened at the last few words as he stared her out.

His stare had little if any effect on her and she replied calmly, "Oh they're all right, Captain. They're just happy."

As soon as she said the word happy, his children's sniffling erupted into full blown sobs, and still she didn't seem to react. He on the other hand was reaching the end of his tether, this girl had been in his home for only a few hours and yet already she was wrecking havoc, if it hadn't been the fact that he was just about out of options when it came to his children then he would have been thoroughly tempted to show her the door.

The sobbing was growing louder in volume, making him feel sick, his chest tight as the memories of the days immediately after Agathe's death, when his children had mourned the loss of their mother, it was the last time he had heard them cry. The sound of their distress, even when it was over something so simple was cloying and unthinkingly he slammed his hand hard down onto the table.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, and he saw both Marta and Gretl's bottom lips quiver. "That is quite enough," he ground out, quickly regaining the control over himself that he'd momentarily lost. "This is a time for eating, nothing else so you will all desist with this caterwauling."

The children knew better than to argue with their father and they stared back down at their dinners, finally picking up their own cutlery and starting their food. Georg rubbed at his temples, trying to rid himself of his sudden headache, he looked back over at the young Fraulein and was perturbed to see her staring at him, and try as he might he could not decipher the expression on her face but he had the most uncomfortable feeling that it was disappointment.

Still the action had brought about what he most desired, silence and for that he was grateful. The minutes ticked by, and despite the silence he could still feel those crystal clear eyes of hers watching him.

He studiously ignored her, concentrating on the meal in front of him before Franz's voice hit his ears, "A telegram for you, Sir."

Taking it from him, Georg unfolded it carefully, reading the words printed across it. It was from Elsa simply confirming that she had gained tickets for the opera the following evening. He'd forgotten he was even going to Vienna he realised with surprise, hadn't thought about it once since he'd sat down at the table, where normally escape was all he thought about. All he ever wanted to do was escape the memories that filled this house; that plagued him.

His thoughts elsewhere he only just heard Liesl ask him, "Father, may I be excused?"

"Mmm," he mumbled, shaking his head to indicate that his answer was no. He saw her cross the room out of the corner of his eye, slowly pouring herself a glass of water. Folding the telegram neatly shut he addressed the table, "Children, in the morning I shall be going to Vienna."

Their reply was an expected but unwelcome chorus of disappointment, "Not again, Father!"

He glared at them, the noise unwelcome, he'd made it perfectly clear how he felt about that sort of behaviour. They quickly fell silent again, but that silence only lasted a few moments before Gretl's soft, innocence voice asked, "How long will you be gone this time Father?"

He shook his head as he replied, "I'm not sure, Gretl, not sure."

"To visit Baroness Schraeder again?" Louisa asked, leaning forward in her chair, her clever eyes watching him.

"Mind your own business!" Friedrich reprimanded her on a slight hiss.

There was no harm in telling them the truth though, as he replied to his daughter. "As a matter of fact, yes, Louisa."

"Why can't we ever get to see the baroness?" Marta asked him.

"Why would she want to see you?" Kurt replied incredulously, staring at his younger sister.

Repressing a sigh, Georg told his children, "It just so happens that you are going to see the baroness. I'm bringing her back with me to visit us all."

"Good," his children all breathed out, and he knew he hadn't imagined the shared look of glee between Friedrich and Louisa, he did not like that look.

Determined to distract the two hellions from whatever plans they were brewing he added, "And Uncle Max."

"Uncle Max!" His children squealed in joy, they all adored their irreverent uncle, one of the few people who could still bring a small smile to their Father's face, and the only adult who's treatment of them since their Mother's death hadn't changed. They exchanged happy, excited smiles at the prospect, and Georg belatedly realised that in all the fuss, Leisl had snuck out of the room without him realising. Glancing up he met the Fraulein's gaze and knew instantly that she had noticed.

* * *

"Would you both like a story before you go to sleep?" Maria asked her two youngest charges, as she leaned over Gretl, tucking the covers around the small girl, while Marta watched her from the bottom of the bed.

Gretl's forehead creased into a frown. "The governess's don't read us stories," she informed Maria. "That's not their job."

"Who told you that?" Maria asked, looking between the two girl's.

"Fraulein Helga," Marta told her. "But none of them have ever done it, sometimes Leisl or Louisa will read us a story but only if they have time because we all have to go to bed at the same time."

"Yes, I know about that," Maria murmured, that was a subject she meant to broach with the Captain at some point, it simply didn't sit right with her that Liesl was meant to retire to bed at the same time as her five year old sister. Smiling brightly at the two young girl's she added, "Well I'm not like the others, we could add story time to your bedtime routine if you'd like."

Gretl and Marta shared a look, they'd been told not to get close to the governess's, their older siblings all said so, said that they would never stay and that the only people they could trust were each other. But then they both did enjoy stories and they never got to hear them very often. "What kind of story?" Gretl finally asked.

"Any kind you'd like," Maria replied, brushing a strand of blonde hair off the little girl's forehead.

She hesitated before finally giving her a wide smile and telling her, "I want Cinderella."

"Do you have the book?"

"No, it fell in the bath, Brigitta took it in with her once."

Feeling the bed dip as Marta clamoured up beside her, Maria not wanting to disappoint, told them both, "Well I think we can manage without the book." She helped Marta round her so that she could sit next to Gretl and started her tale, fully aware the four more sets of eyes were watching, and four more sets of ears listening to the bedtime tale.

* * *

Her room as lovely as it was, was certainly stuffy. Rubbing at the back of her neck, Maria threw open her window, breathing in the damp air and feeling the light spray of rain against her cheek. She felt much more cheerful about her role here after reading to the children, the older ones had never stepped into the room but they had stayed until the end, simply listening. It gave her hope that maybe they would come to accept her into their lives. The younger girl's certainly seemed more relaxed in her presence.

Hearing a knock at her door, Maria called out, "Come in. Oh, Frau Schmidt." She looked at the older woman in surprise, she had not expected a visit from her this late at night. Her eyes fell to the pile of colourful swaths of material in her arms.

The older woman held them out to her. "For your new dresses, Fraulein Maria, the captain had these sent out from town."

Maria admired the high quality material, her hand stroking over the top of one "Oh, how lovely," she remarked, hugging the material ever so slightly closer to her. "I'm sure these will make the prettiest clothes I've ever had." Her expression turned thoughtful and she asked suddenly, "Do you think the Captain would get me more material if I asked?"

Frau Schmidt looked at her in surprise, "How many dresses does a governess need?" she asked, her meaning clear.

"No not for me, for the children," she told her, confiding in the older woman, "I want to make them some play clothes."

She looked at her and reminded her gently, "The von Trapp children don't play. They march."

"Surely you don't approve of that?" Maria asked, she didn't understand how anyone possibly could, it just seemed so at odds to what she thought childhood should be.

Frau Schmidt sighed sadly, "Ever since the captain lost his poor wife he runs this house as if he were on one of his ships, whistles, orders. No more music, no more laughing. Nothing that reminds him of her, even the children.

"But that's so wrong," Maria blurted out. She simply did not understand how the man could just choose to block out his own children like that? Even if he was still mourning his wife.

"Oh, well," the older woman murmured, changing the subject before Maria could pry any further, asking her, "How do you like your room? There'll be new drapes at the windows in the morning."

"New drapes? But these are fine," Maria remarked, it seemed such a waste to replace something that was still in good condition.

Nonetheless," Frau Schmidt shrugged, "new ones have been ordered."

"Oh but I really don't need them," she tried to protest.

"Good night, now," the woman told her firmly, and Maria knew it was pointless to argue further about the curtains.

"Frau Schmidt, if I asked the captain about the material?" she asked instead, causing the woman to stop in her tracks.

"He's leaving for Vienna in the morning," she reminded her.

Oh of course," Maria sighed. "How long will he be gone?"

"It depends. The last time he visited the baroness, he stayed for a month." On seeing Maria's disapproving look at the thought of the man being away from his children for so long she added, "I shouldn't be saying this to you. I mean I really don't know you that well but if you ask me, the captain's thinking seriously of marrying the woman before the summer's over."

Maria's face cleared, her smile brightening again, that was exactly what both the children needed, a mother to bring some love and laughter back into the house. "Why that's wonderful! The children will have a mother again."

It was clear the young woman had never met the Baroness, the woman might be the epitome of elegance and grace but she didn't exude the most maternal air. Her lips thinning slightly Frau Schmidt mumbled, "Hmmm, Yes." Who was she to destroy this young girl's preconceptions of marriage? "Well, good night," she told her finally.

"Good night," Maria smiled, hugging the material to herself as she thought of the new task ahead of her. Placing the material in her cupboard, she turned back to the bed and dropped to her knees, her hands coming together so she could pray, "Dear Father, now I know why you sent me here; to help these children prepare for a new mother, and I pray that this will become a happy family in thy sight. God bless the captain. God bless Liesl and Friedrich. God bless Louisa, Brigitta, Marta and little Gretl, oh and I forgot the other boy. What's his name? Oh well, God bless what's his name. God bless the Reverend Mother and Sister Margaretta and everybody at the Nonnberg Abbey." She saw Leisl sneak in through her window out of the corner of her eyes and added meaningfully, "And now, dear God, about Liesl. Help her know that I'm her friend and help her tell me what she's been up to."

"Are you going to tell on me?" Liesl anxious voice interrupted her, even as she dripped onto the carpet, her wet hair plastered to her head as she shivered.

Maria held her hand up, indicating that the girl should let her finish. "Help me to be understanding so I may guide her footsteps. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Ghost. Amen."

She turned to look at Liesl who was staring at her with wide eyes as she told her, "I was out walking in the garden and somebody locked the doors earlier than usual. I didn't want to wake everybody, so when I saw your window open...oh you're not going to tell Father, are you?" she finished desperately.

Making to close her window, Mara asked curiously, "How on earth did you climb up here?"

"Oh it's how we always got in to play tricks on the governess," Liesl told her, and with a gleam in her eyes added wickedly, "Louisa can make it with a whole jar of spiders in her hand."

"Spiders?" Maria echoed, letting the window fall shut but forgetting to shut the clasp over as she stared at Liesl's smile and confident nodding in horror. She knew that they were one of God's creatures but oh she hated spiders. A sudden thought occurred to Maria and she asked suspiciously, "Liesl, were you out walking all by yourself? "

The teenager lifted her chin as if to nod before thinking better of it and shaking her head mutely. It was as she'd thought, the girl had been meeting the boy who delivered the telegram earlier. Young love no doubt, not that Maria knew much, or indeed anything on the subject. She thought for a moment on her best course of action, the best way to inflame a situation was to ban the person from doing the one thing they wanted to do most. So telling the Captain probably wasn't the best course of action, although admittedly she didn't know what was. But what she'd start with was getting to know the girl a bit better before jumping to any conclusions. "You know," she told her thoughtfully, "If we wash that dress out tonight, then nobody would notice it in the morning." She handed the girl one of her spare nightgowns, identical to the one she herself was wearing. "You could put this on, now take your dress and put it to soak in the bathtub and then come back here and sit on the bed, and we'll have a talk."

Liesl tilted her head, looking at her governess as though she were only really seeing her for the first time. She wasn't like the others, in fact she was so very different to anyone she'd ever come across. "You know I told you today that I didn't need a governess." She looked down at her dress and gave a wry laugh admitting, "Well, maybe I do."

Maria watched her slip into the bathroom and smiled, she finally felt as though she might actually get somewhere with these children. She was going to let them have a childhood no matter what, and when the Captain remarried she was sure that with the help of his new wife this house would become a home again, and she could help the children accept these new changes.

There was a flash of lightening, and as Maria turned she saw the quivering form of Gretl gripping onto the doorframe, staring at her with wide, terrified eyes. Maria felt her heart twist for the little girl. "Gretl, are you scared?" she asked gently.

Tilting her chin stubbornly – a trait no doubt inherited from her father, Maria thought – Gretl shook her head, only for a loud boom of thunder to send the five year old scarpering across the room, her arms wrapping around Maria's legs.

"You're not frightened of a thunder storm, are you?" she asked again as she dropped to her knees and stroked the young girl's cheek.

Gretl gave her a tight nod and Maria smiled softly as she lifted her into her arms. "Well then you just stay right here with me." She looked around and added, "Where are the others?"

"They're asleep," Gretl informed her, adding confidently, "They're not scared."

Maria gave a small chuckle as another round of thunder shook the room, she nudged Gretl's cheek with her shoulder. "Oh, no? Look."

Gretl turned, giggling when she saw three of her sisters standing unsurely in the doorway, despite having dismissed her fears only moments ago.

"All right, up here on the bed," Maria announced patting the space beside her.

"Really?" the girls all echoed, staring at her as though she'd fallen from the sky.

"Well, just this once," she told them, knowing that she would repeat this time and time again if needed. "Come on," she encouraged them as they continued to stare at her uncertainly. After a moment they ran into the room, bouncing on the bed slightly as they leapt onto it. Laughing, Maria told them, "Now we'll wait for the boys."

"Oh you won't see them," Louisa informed her. "Boys are brave."

Maria simply looked towards the doorway, the four girls looking round just in time to see their brother's dart into view, trying and failing to look very nonchalant about their hurried entrance. "You weren't scared too, were you?" she asked, teasing them as she hugged Gretl's solid body into her.

"Oh, no," Friedrich told her quickly. "We just wanted to be sure that you weren't."

"That's very thoughtful of you."

"Oh it wasn't my idea, it was Kurt's," he replied, the younger boy shooting a reproachful glare at his brother and looking very much as though he'd like to hit him.

"Kurt!" Maria exclaimed suddenly, the missing name had been annoying her for a while now. "That's the one I left out! God bless Kurt."

The children stared at her in bemused confusion, before another roll of thunder made them all duck for cover.

"Why does it do that?" Gretl asked, her eyes filling up with tears again.

Hugging her closer, Maria replied, "Well the lightning talks to the thunder, and the thunder answers back.

"But lightning must be nasty."

"Oh not really."

"Then why does the thunder get so angry? It makes me want to cry."

"You know," Maria told her thoughtfully, "Whenever I'm feeling unhappy, I just try to think of nice things."

"What kind of things?" All seven children chorused.

They couldn't even think of nice things? She twisted her mouth in concentration as she decided the best way to approach this, a smile bloomed across her face when she realised that not once had the Captain banned her from singing. "Well, let me see. Nice things..."

* * *

There was something quite satisfying when the weather matched your mood, Georg decided as he stared broodingly out of the window in his study. He'd seen Liesl dart through the grounds a few moments before and he knew instinctively she'd been out with that damned boy.

His fingers clenched together, originally he hadn't wanted to ban her from seeing him, fearing the lure of the forbidden would force her closer to the boy, or maybe he simply hadn't wanted to deal with an errant daughter, whatever the reason it had went on for far too long now. Especially since he'd heard murmurings that the boy was already part of the youth movement the Nazi's were pushing forward. No, his daughter would not be involved with a boy like that, he must speak to Fraulein Maria about keeping her busy with her studies while he was away.

Slowly stepping away from the window, he decided that it probably best to retire for the evening, he was up early tomorrow so that he could avoid any unnecessary goodbyes with his children, they always made him feel as though he were choking. No it was better for all if he just left.

As he stepped into the entranceway, he heard the loud slamming of one of the window's on the children's side of the house. He paused and listened more closely, convinced he could hear laughter. He felt his temper flare, his children should be in bed, God only knew why they weren't and what Fraulein Maria was doing about the situation. He hoped that they hadn't locked her in her room, he'd seen that trick before as well.

Moving closer to their rooms, he felt something close to incredulity when he realised that he could hear singing. It was her, he realised with a shock, she was singing, that strong, clear voice of hers unmistakable as she sang about the most ridiculous things.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes _

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes _

Unthinkingly he moved towards her door, he'd never once imposed himself on the governess in the middle of the night, but he was not thinking of propriety. All he could think of was the fact that once again she'd blatantly disobeyed him, and he simply would not stand for it.

_Silver white winters that melt into springs _

He threw open the door, his eyes widening a fraction as he saw her prance around the room, he'd been right, that tent like structure was indeed her nightgown. He frowned at himself, he should not be even thinking about her nightwear. He looked over his children who had yet to notice him and instead were giggling at her actions, leaning forward eagerly, jumping on beds and prancing around the room, desperate to be part of this nonsense. He'd never seen such excitement on his children's faces for years, he realised with a sharp sting.

_These are a few of my favourite things _

She twirled again, right past him, so close that he could have grabbed hold of her and told her to stop this nonsense. She was so caught up that she didn't notice him, his children did though, staring at him aghast as their Fraulein swooped round once more, almost falling into him

_When the dog bi- _Dog bites," she finished awkwardly, before gathering her wits about herself again and greeting him cheerfully, "Hello."

He'd decided it was already typical of her to pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary when chaos was reigning supreme. "Fräulein, did I not tell you that bedtime is to be strictly observed in this house?" he asked, gritting his teeth slightly.

"The children were upset by the storm, so I-" she stopped suddenly, his glare for once seeming to have an effect on her exuberance. "You did, Sir," she confirmed.

"And do you, or do you not, have difficulty remembering such simple instructions?"

Her chin tilted defiantly as she shot back, "Only during thunderstorms."

His gaze shot in the direction of the children as Kurt giggled at the small defiance, and he caught sight of his eldest daughter, wearing an identical tent to her governess, her hair still damp from the rain. "Liesl," he barked, gathering her attention. "I don't recall seeing you anywhere after dinner."

She blinked at him, obviously uncomfortable with the fact she'd been caught out, as well she should he decided firmly, his daughter was not going to run about with some little runt. "Oh Really? As a matter of fact..." she trailed off, searching for a suitable answer.

"Yes?" He prompted her tersely.

"Well, I was..."

It was Fraulein Maria that came rushing to her defence. "What she would like to say, Captain is that she and I have been getting acquainted tonight, but it's too late to go into that. Children you heard your father. Go back to bed immediately."

He watched as she expertly hustled his children out of the room, they moved quickly, grateful of the escape no doubt. He knew that he should leave with them, should not stand alone in this bedroom with his virginal governess, and yet he simply could not allow her the last word yet again. The impropriety of the situation had seemed to dawn on her though, as she reached for her dressing gown and held it against herself. A ridiculous action considering one could not see through the damn thing even if one wanted to. His annoyance grew, why was he even thinking along these lines? "Fräulein, you have managed to remember I'm leaving in the morning?" She gave an uncertain nod, her clear skin flushing pink. "And is it also possible you remember the first rule in this house is discipline?" he continued, watching as she nodded again, for once mercifully staying silent. "Then I trust that before I return you will have acquired some?"

With that said he turned on his heel, meaning to put as much distance between himself and this impetuous girl before any of the staff saw him. But yet again her mouth seemed determined to run away with her, and she had the nerve to follow him to the door. "Captain?"

"Hmmm," he turned, wondering what she could possibly have to say to him now.

"Could I talk to you about clothes for the children, for when they play?" He raised his eyes towards the sky, this girl simply didn't seem to get it, she seemed determined to push him. Even now she was continuing to talk, "If I could have some material-"

"Fraulein," he interrupted. "You are many things. Not the least of which is repetitious."

"But they're children!" She protested.

"Yes, and I'm their father. Good night," he concluded firmly, closing the door on her shocked face. Determined to put as much distance between the pair of them as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews, encouragement and interest in this story has been amazing so far :) Thank you. At some point I shall try to sit down and actually answer your reviews. Although if you ask me anything I will get back to you ASAP.**

**Hope you enjoy this next instalment.**

* * *

_It was her laugh he heard first, that sound of pure unadulterated joy. He turned, looking around wildly, searching for her; it had been so long, too long, since he'd heard that sound._

_It was then he saw it, a flash of white floating across his field of vision, and heard her laugh again. He followed her instinctively, down the corridor of their Villa._

_All he could see was white; she wore a cloak of it, shielding her from his view. Her laugher was ringing in his ears as he kept up his pursuit._

_She turned to the left and with growing triumph he realised that she'd ran straight into the master bedroom, he had her now he thought the rush of impending success flooding his veins, the stark white of her flowing robe contrasted wildly with the darkness of the room, looking supremely out of place against the dark wood of the room and the navy of his bedspread._

_His breathing grew heavy; he was so close to what he wanted most. He reached out towards her now still figure, the tips of his fingers brushing against the pure white silk of her robe. "Caught you," he told her, his voice somewhat hoarse with desperation._

"_So you have," she stated, her voice filled with mirth, not sounded the least bit perturbed by her capture. She turned in his embrace and his hand cupped her face, pushing the hood out of the way as he brushed his thumb over the curve of her cheekbone. She leaned into him, her fingers pressed against the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. _

_Her lure was too much for him to resist and he lowered his head as she tilted her face upwards and he brushed his lips against hers, revelling in her soft sigh when he kissed her. Her mouth opened under his, deepening the kiss when she brought her hands to his face and drew him closer to her._

_She moaned quietly against his mouth and that one sound had him fighting to keep a grip on his self control, her lips were so warm and soft that he knew he could lose all track of time just through kissing her. He could feel her pulse speed up underneath his fingertips as he brushed his hands over her neck_

_Her fingers curled into his hair, and she arched into him slightly, her breasts crushed against his chest, as he ran his hand from her throat to her hip, tugging her hips closer into his. He trailed his fingers down, separating her robe and letting it drop to a puddle at her feet. There was nothing underneath it, just her soft skin and luscious curves. She was wrapped around him now and he picked up her small form easily, dropping her onto the bed, covering her with his own body. She pressed herself against him and her name broke free from his lips on a tortured groan, "Maria..."_

Georg woke with a start, his entire body tight with unfulfilled need, his brow slick with sweat. He'd dreamed of her, he realised with a start, a postulant who had been nothing but a thorn in his side for the very few hours that he'd known her. And yet in that dream he'd wanted her beyond belief, in a way he hadn't wanted a woman in years.

The start of the dream hadn't been unusual, in fact if anything it was a recurring nightmare, one in which he had chased Agathe through the house, never quite able to catch her, but she had never worn a robe such as that, and in this dream Agathe had never even been a feature; it had been that damn girl he'd wanted all along, who he'd chased after.

He very rarely dreamed of women other then Agathe, and if he did then they were faceless apparitions. He never saw their faces or heard their voices. And yet in this dream he had been consumed with wanting for the young Fraulein and only her.

Why? Why did she have this effect on him? She was not what he had ever looked for in a woman. He knew men who went after innocence, determined to debauch it, but it had simply never been that much a draw for him. He respected it but it was not what he sought out, he wanted an experienced woman who would know the situation up front, knew not to expect too much of him. Therefore why he had fixated on the young, virginal governess?

He pressed his fingers against his temples; he did not want to even dwell on the subject. It was no doubt just down to the simple fact that he had been a while without a woman and that she had managed to get under his skin, to irritate him and somehow the two had merged in his mind to create that godforsaken dream; there could be no other reason. He most certainly was not attracted to her, she was pretty, there was no denying that but there was none of Elsa's cool beauty or sophistication about her, none of Agathe's quiet gracefulness, nothing that a man of his status should be drawn to.

Except that clear laugh, those bright blue eyes that sparked fire at him. Enough! He screamed at himself, his hand clenching in frustration. She was his children's governess; she was off limits simply due to that fact, not to mention her religious calling. Not that he even really wanted her, he corrected himself. He would go to Vienna in a few hours and he would see Elsa, continue the process of wooing her, Elsa was what he and his children needed, elegant and sophisticated, she accepted what he was willing to offer her and he knew that as a role model for his children he could do no better. Society adored her. Then once he'd proposed and she'd accepted he could press forward with the more physical side to their relationship, his intentions towards Elsa were proper and therefore he had not tumbled her into bed as he normally would have with an attractive widow. That would surely take his mind off the girl who slept just down the hall, completely unaware of the havoc she prompted within him.

* * *

The morning air was cool, the air and ground still damp from last night's storm, it was strangely calming, especially after such an unsettled night. Jangling his car keys in his hands, Georg turned to Franz, telling him, "Any problems, just get in touch."

Franz gave a slight incline of his head. "Of course, Sir. Do enjoy your trip."

"I'm sure I will," Georg assured him, watching as the man walked smoothly back towards the house. His hand was on the car door when he heard the already familiar tones of Fraulein Maria calling after him.

"Captain!"

He turned, his teeth already gritted. "Fraulein, do you remember what I said about shouting?" he asked dryly.

"Not to," she offered, seemingly unperturbed by his warning.

"Exactly, and since you seem to recall this it makes it all the more baffling that you would run out here screeching at the top of your lungs."

"Oh that is not the top of my lungs, Captain," she told him. "I can be much, _much_ louder."

His eyes narrowed, he wasn't sure if she was just incredibly honest or if she was deliberately trying to provoke him. "Well I'm thrilled that you managed to restrain yourself to such an extent, although in future I ask that you show even more control and keep your voice down."

"I shall endeavour to try, Captain."

He wondered if it was possible to hear one's own teeth grind in frustration. "You shall not try, Fraulein, you will do."

Her blue eyes flashed and for the briefest of moments he wondered whether or not the young Fraulein might actually have a slight temper on her. Her shoulders straightened and he saw her take in a deep breath before she replied, "Of course, Sir. Now if I might have a moment?"

He checked his watch and nodded. "If it is just a moment," he confirmed.

Again she looked as though she were holding back, her mouth twitching as though she'd very much like to say something else to him. It should annoy him that an employer of his was having such obvious thoughts and yet for some odd reason it actually amused him greatly that this woman who was planning to take a vow of obedience seemed to greatly resent being told what to do. "I was simply wondering if you'd be back for Tuesday?" she asked.

"Tuesday," he echoed.

"Yes, for Marta's birthday."

"I know what the day signifies," he near enough growled. "What I'm trying to figure out is why it features so prominently in your mind." He held his hand up when she went to reply, shaking his head to tell her not to intersect quite yet. "In answer to your question Fraulein I shall not be back in time. I have left Marta's gift with Frau Schmidt, she shall pass it on to her."

Maria's lips thinned. "What would you like me to plan for the day? Do you have any traditions?"

"You shall follow the instructions I've already given you," Georg told her, checking his watch again, it was a long drive and he was anxious to set off before the children awoke and he had to say goodbye to them.

"But it's her birthday!" Maria protested. "Surely the children can have a day just to play, to enjoy themselves and eat cake."

"It is just another day," Georg sighed. "And therefore my children shall conduct themselves as they would on any other day"

"But!"

"No, Fraulein, I shall not argue with you on this, they shall stay on schedule." He turned away from her. "I shall be back in a few weeks." He turned to leave once more, could still feel her eyes burning into his back when another thought occurred to him. "Actually Fraulein, before I leave I would like to discuss something with you."

Maria felt her eyes brighten; maybe the Captain wasn't quite as remote as he made out, not quite as stringent about rules and regulations as he appeared.

"It is in regards to Liesl, although the loyalty you showed to her last night was...admirable it was misplaced."

Her hopes died at those words and she felt her irritation with the man in front of her start to bubble underneath the surface again. Never had she met someone who challenged her patience in such a way, he may have been grieving for his wife but the man just did not seem to appreciate what he had left or even that his children were grieving as well. "Meaning?" she asked tightly.

"I know that Liesl was meeting that boy on the grounds last night, and you giving her a cover story is not in her best interests. I do not wish her to have any sort of contact with him, and should he appear at the house while I am away you are to ensure that there will not be a repeat of last night."

"It is just a crush, Captain."

Georg shook his head; Lord she really was incredibly innocent. "It may just be youthful infatuation but these things can easily spiral out of control and should word spread that they are out together, at night, alone..." He let out an annoyed hiss. "Even you must be aware of the effect that sort of rumour would have on Liesl's reputation."

"Then provide them with a chaperone," Maria replied unthinkingly. "If you remove the forbidden aspect then perhaps the infatuation will burn out sooner."

"No, he is not a suitable suitor for my daughter," Georg snapped.

Her forehead creased into a frown. "Because his family is not as prominent as yours in society?" she guessed wildly.

"Believe it or not that has not been one of my considerations," he bit out, unsure why he felt so insulted at her words; it was a natural reaction for someone to have. He was a high ranking member of Austrian Society, and Agathe's family had been of equal standing, but in actual fact that was through pure chance, they had married for love, status had had nothing to do with it. Irritation flooding his veins he stepped closer to the young governess, invading her personal space so that she had to crane her neck slightly to look him in the eye. "He is not suitable due to his and indeed his family's political leanings; I assume that I do not need to elaborate on that." He arched his eyebrow at her.

Maria paled, knowing instinctively what he meant, though she had never held any political believes in her life before she did not agree with any of the Nazi partys philosophies and the news of an impending Anschluss did little to allay her fears for her beloved country. "I see," she murmured, her eyes flickering to stare at the ground.

For once Georg decided that perhaps she did in fact see his main objection was a valid one. He would not have Liesl pulled into the political ugliness that was brewing throughout the country. "I'm glad I finally seem to have your agreement on at least one aspect," he drawled dryly. "As I said Fraulein I do not want a repeat of last night, it is not suitable behaviour from my daughter and I trust that you will keep her too occupied within her studies for her to lend a thought towards the boy. Do I make myself clear."

"You do," she confirmed.

"Good. I shall see you when I return then, and I shall expect a full report on the children's progress."

Maria felt the urge to roll her eyes at that statement, whenever it seemed he was about to redeem himself he seemed to realise what was happening and stop himself, instead laying down some ludicrous new rule, withdrawing himself from the situation. "Of course," was all she replied, fixing her bright smile back on her face. She would keep Liesl and indeed all the children busy and she would of course continue their studies but she would do it in her own way and she would ensure the children had fun for a change.

Looking in the rear view mirror, Georg noticed that that bright almost luminous smile was back on that girl's face again, and he had a sinking feeling about leaving her with his children. Surely she knew that he would take any deviations from his orders most seriously?

* * *

**I like to think that the pair of them saw each other after the incident the night of the thunderstorm, as Maria was clearly on his mind when the Captain returned to the villa. I also think he wouldn't have been overly happy at her covering for Liesl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I've been swamped at work.**

* * *

Sipping at his brandy, Georg seethed silently, the hushed conversation and glamorous surroundings for once doing nothing to soothe his rattled nerves. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not the young Fraulein was following his instructions with regards to his children – he had the most uncomfortable feeling that she was not.

"You are brooding, my dear," Elsa's voice remarked, interceding on his thoughts.

Glancing up he gave her a short smile. "Merely thinking," he tried to reassure her.

From the chair opposite, Max gave a small shudder. "Why would you want to think tonight? The whole point of evenings spent away from home is one escapes their responsibilities, of which you have many," he teased. "Seven if one wishes to be precise."

Georg couldn't help but focus on the annoyed twitch of Elsa's cheek, he knew she wasn't keen on children, but he truly believed that she would be a good, calming influence on them, guide them on their expected role in society, they didn't need another mother, not really, they'd had that. Still a small part of him wondered if she viewed his children as more of an irritation than anything else. She composed herself quickly, taking a sip of her wine before asking, "How are the children?"

Max gave an inelegant snort accompanied by a rather amused chuckle, "More to the point how is your new governess faring?"

"I can only assume well as I've not heard anything to the contrary."

He laughed again. "I do find it quite delightful, the thought of your children scaring off a formidable old crone of a governess. So do tell, where did you find this one? Surely word of their...exploits has closed a few doors."

Georg felt his teeth grit together at the reminder, feigning a casual air even though he knew that his answer would amuse his friend greatly, he replied, "Nonneberg."

It was a bark of laughter that escaped Max this time round. "A nun," he remarked, his face creased with amusement. "What chance does a nun have where all those despots have failed?"

"The nuns of Nonneberg are renowned for their control and discipline, second only to the Navy and as that isn't an option..." he tailed off before adding, "Regardless she isn't a nun, she's a postulant, she's yet to take her vows."

Elsa gave a small, elegant shudder. "Why anyone would want to take a vow of poverty and chastity is beyond me."

"They devote themselves to a higher purpose," Georg reminded her, sipping at his drink once more.

"Is there really a higher purpose in life than to enjoy one's self?"

Georg merely raised an eyebrow at her response, he may not follow their way of life but he had an immense respect for their dedication and purpose. "Perhaps not for everyone," he remarked.

Elsa's cheeks flushed very slightly, she'd noticed that Georg was in an odd humour tonight but had chosen to ignore it, to tease him as she always had. And yet tonight he did not react the way he always had, he did not tease her back, instead his eyes were dark and almost inscrutable. He certainly did not look amused by her comment, and she wasn't sure she liked him in this mood. Brushing an imaginary piece of lint off her skirt, she got to her feet, hopefully a new day would improve his mood. "Yes well I feel that this conversation is becoming far too serious and so I am going to retire for the night. Goodnight gentlemen."

"Goodnight," Max smiled, waving his hand airily. Georg did not react, still scowling into the flames as she left the room.

Max turned his attention to his oldest friend. "So...you have finally solved your governess problem," he remarked lightly.

Georg gave a snort. "Not for long, she's very obviously unsuited to the role, she's not disciplined enough."

"I thought she was from an institute that was, wait a moment until I get this right, renowned for their control and discipline."

"They are, but for some reason they have seen fit to send me their black sheep."

"Oh how marvellous," Max chuckled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "Not only do you have seven hellions to contend with but also an unruly Nun."

"Postulant," Georg felt compelled to correct him.

"Same difference surely," Max replied. "Will she still be in residence when we visit?"

"I do not remember issuing any invitations," Georg remarked dryly.

"Well of your intentions to Elsa are honourable then the next step would be to introduce her to your little...darlings," he settled on, shooting his friend a wry grin before continuing, "And that would require the services of a chaperone. I am of course the obvious choice. And before you ask I would be more than happy to assume that role."

"How generous of you."

Max gave a small shrug. "You know how I live to give."

"Yes, I've often noticed that about you, and I suppose the free room and board means very little."

"Nothing at all."

"Good, you won't be too put out when you receive your bill then," Georg replied, a smile finally tugging at his lips.

"Ah how you wound me, that's what I get for trying to do an old friend a favour." Eyeing his old friend speculatively he paused for a moment before asking almost hesitantly, "You do intend to propose?"

"That is the idea, yes."

Max's expression relaxed. "I shall make sure I have champagne on ice then."

"No doubt one of my bottles," Georg grumbled half heartedly before warning the older man, "Do not get ahead of yourself, Elsa has to meet the children first, she has to know what she's getting in to and until that happens nothing is set in stone."

"It will all go swimmingly I'm sure," Max batted back confidently. "And we shall have the added entertainment of your rogue postulant, although you must enlighten me about her beforehand."

"There's not much to say," Georg answered, unsure as to why he was lying, there was plenty that could be said about that girl after all. "She is simply unsuitable in the fact that she cannot follow an instruction to save herself."

"That's all," Max looked disappointed at what he'd thought to be a big reveal moment. He gave a sigh. "So just another frumpy, miserable governess then," he remarked. "Just with a habitat and an obedience problem. Still," he gave a small shrug. "I suppose Elsa meeting the children shall be entertainment enough for my summer."

Georg rolled his eyes at his friend and tried not to dwell on why he had chosen not to correct him about the young Fraulein.

* * *

"What do you think she has planned?" Kurt asked his siblings in a hushed whisper as they watched their new governess practically skip away from them and into the house.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Louisa grumbled. "She's smiling too much, remember that time Fraulein Helga was smiling?"

"That wasn't pretty," Friedrich agreed. "But Fraulein Maria doesn't seem like the rest of them, she's been really nice so far."

"I really like her," Gretl chimed in, Marta nodding her agreement with her younger sister's statement. "She reads us stories every night."

"She's only been here three nights," Louisa replied, her face still set in a scowl. "She could easily stop, she might just be trying to get us to trust her, then she'll pull the rug."

Liesl shook her head, her voice quiet as she tried to placate her sister, telling her, "She doesn't seem like the others, although I agree that she is definitely up to something."

"I just think it's odd that she's pretty much left us to our lessons in the morning and then us do what we want to in the afternoon," Brigitta finally offered. "And now she's banished us outside."

"Father wouldn't be happy if he knew we weren't marching," Kurt announced. "Or if he knew that she doesn't use the whistle."

Friedrich rolled his eyes and smacked his brother's shoulder. "Well we're not going to tell him, are we?"

"Course not," he snapped back, rubbing at the sore spot. "I was just saying!"

"Well don't, because it's not helpful."

"Are we just going to stand here all afternoon?" Marta asked quietly, looking between her siblings somewhat anxiously.

Liesl patted her shoulder. "Of course not. Now since it's your birthday you can choose what we do." It was the most she could offer the young girl, ever since their mother had died birthdays were no longer celebrated, she vaguely wondered if Marta even remembered having a fun birthday – she knew Gretl certainly wouldn't.

Marta beamed up at her, taking Liesl hand in hers she told her, "I don't mind what we do, but I want it to be fun."

The older five shared a look, they'd do their best as they always did to please their little sister and to do that they'd just have to leave the spying and figuring out their new governess until later.

* * *

Smiling triumphantly to herself, Maria walked out of the patio doors and leaned on the stone balustrade as she stared out into the grounds, looking for her new charges, her eyes narrowing slightly as she realised that they were nowhere in sight. Stepping off the patio and onto the soft grass, she called out, "Children! Children!"

She was about to start hollering out their names – the Captain would be appalled – when she saw a blur of grey streak out from behind some trees. It was Gretl, her chubby legs carrying her as fast as they could and she was giggling as she flung herself into Maria. Smiling down at the little girl and brushing a damp tendril of hair off her forehead, Maria asked, "And just what have you been up to?"

"Playing," Gretl replied. "What have you been doing?"

"You're about to find out," Maria whispered back conspiratorially.

"Really!"

"Really, but only when your brothers and sisters get here as well." She looked up, squinting in the afternoon sun, relieved when she saw her six other charges head in her direction – albeit not as enthusiastically as Gretl but at least they weren't making her search for them. When they finally surrounded her, the older five stared at her suspiciously.

It was Gretl who broke the silence. "Fraulein Maria is going to show us what she's been doing all day."

"That's right," Maria replied, ruffling Gretl's hair. "But first you all need to go wash up, you're all looking a bit grubby." As expected they all groaned in unison, protesting that they were clean. Maria simply pursed her lips together to keep from smiling and shook her head. "No, you're all doing that first, now come on the quicker you get cleaned up the quicker you'll get to see what I've been up to."

They all grumbled but did as they were told, simply because they were all dying to know just what their governess had been up to.

She was waiting for them all at the bottom of the stairs, whistling happily to herself. When she saw them her smile widened as she took hold of Marta's hand, telling the little girl, "You're up front with me, the rest of you follow on."

Liesl and Friedrich shared a frown as they fell into step behind their unconventional governess, following her through the hallway and towards the dining room. "Ready?" Maria asked Marta who was clinging tightly onto her hand.

Marta nodded her reply, letting Maria's hand go so that she could step forward and swing the doors open, watching the look of surprise bloom across the children's faces. Marta gave a delighted squeal as she took in the balloons, the colourful banner and the tableful of food. "Is this for me?" She asked, her voice breathless.

"It is," Maria confirmed, dropping down so that she was at Marta's height and kissing her cheek, telling her, "Happy Birthday, Marta."

* * *

After the cake, Maria tapped the side of her glass with a spoon – the first piece of cutlery she could reach – and cleared her throat as the children turned to look at her. "Now as I'm sure you've all been aware, for the last few days I've let you have a bit of time on your own, but that is about to change." She saw the older three share a look of disappointment and her smile widened, they thought she was going to start cracking the whip. "But the reason for that is that I've been busy making something for you all-"

"What is it!" Gretl interrupted, looking enthralled at the idea.

Laughing, Maria replied, "Play clothes."

"Play clothes," Louisa echoed. "What do we need play clothes for?"

"The clue's in the name," Friedrich replied sharply.

"I know that, but we don't play."

"You have the last few days," Maria pointed out. "And I want us to do a lot more, I thought we could go into town, have a picnic in the mountains, and I don't want you ruining your uniforms."

"So no more lessons?" Kurt asked hopefully.

Maria laughed. "You'll still have lessons but maybe not every morning and I'm thinking of ways we can make them more interesting." Her nose wrinkled, "After all sitting in the schoolroom for hours on end is not very interesting." She gave a small shrug. "Anyway starting from tomorrow we shall be having daily outings, so what I want you all to do is think about places you'd like to go-"

The door creaked open and Frau Schmidt stepped into the room, smiling apologetically she told the group, "I'm very sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to give Marta her present from the Captain."

"It's not a problem, Frau Schmidt, would you like to join us for some cake?"

The older woman gave a small shake of her head. "I can't I'm afraid, I must get back."

Maria nodded, turning back to look at the little girl who was tearing into the wrapping paper of her present. She let out a delighted gasp as she pulled out a pink parasol. "Look!" she squealed. "He remembered."

Maria couldn't help but smile at that, well well maybe she had dismissed the Captain too soon, he was obviously much more complicated than she'd ever dreamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Elbows leaning on the black metal railing, Georg stared out at the glittering lights of Vienna and wished that he was staring out onto his lake instead. His head ached from dinner that evening, from the rounds of salacious gossip and almost cruel laughter. Not to mention the way that the majority of them supported a political party whose values they did not truly understand. His lips tightened into a thin line, he truly did not understand why Elsa adored being out in Society as much as she did.

The click of her heels against the tiles drew him out of his reverie and he turned to greet her, fixing his smile into place as she swept out onto the small space. Her hand wrapped around one of her arms as she gave a small shiver. "It's cold out tonight," she stated.

"Perhaps," he murmured. "But then the winds at sea are much worse."

A coquettish smile pulled at her painted red lips, her hand reaching out now to brush against his arm. "I sometimes forget that you are not just the man of legend," she replied, "That you really have seen and done so much."

"Whatever I did, I did for Austria," Georg replied.

"Well perhaps you shall soon serve Austria once again, if the rumours are to be believed," Elsa remarked.

His tone took on a much sharper edge as he told her, "Not if she continues down her current route, I love my country but I will not fight for a cause I do not believe in."

Elsa blinked rapidly, trying to regain her composure, startled by his sudden change in demeanour. "You may not have a choice in the matter," she finally replied. "If you are conscripted you will have to fight regardless of what you believe in."

Georg gave a small shake of his head. "There are always other options," he told her.

Her lips thinned as she surveyed him, the handsome charming Georg Von Trapp, the man she had perused diligently for almost two years now, had coaxed out of his shell and brought him back into the real world after Agathe's tragic passing. And yet now as she stared at his brooding form, at his dark, determined eyes she realised that there was a large part of this man that she was not yet even remotely close to knowing. That in itself did not largely trouble her, marriage was by nature all about secrets, it did not do to know too much about one's spouse, but what did worry her was that this side of him had appeared more often on this trip. She did not mind if this was one small facet of his personality but the husband she wanted was the man he was outside. She did not know how to handle Georg when he was in this type of mood, could not placate him. "Perhaps it will not happen," she finally offered. "Perhaps Austria will stay out of the whole affair."

"I fear we have already come too far for that," he murmured almost to himself.

Elsa shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the heaviness of the moment. "Either way, do come back inside, Georg," she finally encouraged. "It is very cold out here and while I miss your company, blue really isn't my colour."

For a moment she thought she saw a flash of something in his eyes, whether it be disappointment or disapproval she wasn't sure and it was gone as quickly as it had came, too quickly for her to be sure. But then he offered her his arm, which she gladly took, folding her hand over the crook of his elbow and flashed her that charming smile of his, the one that so many woman discussed and fawned over as he remarked, "And of course we couldn't have that."

"No, it absolutely wouldn't do for me to be seen at less than my best," she laughed.

"Even though it is only myself and Max left in your attendance?"

"Even then," Elsa confirmed. "I believe that Max has some surprise for you in the form of a very nice bottle of Scotch he has found in my late husband's collection."

Georg shook his head. "We can always rely on Max to track down anything of interest."

"He does have a taste for the high life," Elsa agreed, a trickle of laughter escaping her once more as she added, "But then that isn't a bad thing now, is it?"

His lips pursing Georg thought for a moment, he could not really condemn his friends for enjoying the privileges of having money to burn but he did not enjoy the realisation that it did not seem enough for him. He would gladly trade all his riches for the chance to have Agathe back, or even to simply save his country from this ruinous path they seem determined on taking. "No," he finally replied. "I suppose not."

Her fingertips tightened slightly on his arm. "I have finally finished packing," she informed him proudly. "So we can leave for your home whenever you see fit to take me."

"Good, we shall leave tomorrow morning then, I shall inform Max."

Elsa gave a small start. "Oh, I had expected you to want to wait at least a few more days," she admitted. "There are still so many parties that I know you would enjoy accompanying me to."

"And I am disappointed that we shall miss them," he lied smoothly, "But I really should get back to check on the children."

"I thought that was why one employed a governess," Elsa remarked tightly, she did not like reminders of Georg's abnormally large brood. "So that they checked on the children and allowed you to get on with your life."

Georg could not help the way his cheek twitched at her words, his jaw clenching, once the children had been one of the lights of his life and he would never have dreamt of leaving them to drink himself into a stupor surrounded by people who made his teeth grind almost painfully together. He did not like to be reminded of the man, the father he had once been, the father he could never be again, the man he could not find. "Perhaps," he finally replied, "If I had a governess that I actually believed was up to scratch then we could have stayed longer."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Not this awful Postulant again, oh Georg I don't know why you persist in keeping her on if the idea of her bothers you so much."

"I required a new governess so I could visit you, and it seemed the best solution at the time."

"To be fair you don't know that she hasn't followed your instructions for the children. After all for once in all your stays here you have not had any hysterical phone calls, I believe that Max is quite disappointed, he did so enjoy them."

"I have had no phone calls or telegrams at all," Georg reminded her. "That is quite unusual."

"Not I believe when a governess does their job properly, they are not meant to pester you day and night."

"Regardless, I feel it is best to return sooner rather than later."

"Then I will not argue, I am just delighted that you affording me the privilege of meeting your children."

"They shall adore you," he told her reassuringly. Or at the very least he thought to himself they would all keep civil tongues in their heads. He tried to continue to listen to Elsa's chatter, but it began to blur together in his head as he thought of his children and their governess. He had a sinking feeling that all would not be as he had left it when he did arrive home.

* * *

Maria could not sleep, for all that she tried every trick she knew it simply was not happening. She frowned as she pulled on her robe. She should be able to sleep, after all running around Salzberg with seven children to watch over was incredibly tiring, and yet it continued to evade her. Perhaps some warm milk would help, she reasoned.

Pushing her foot under her bed slightly, she located her slippers and teased them out before putting them on, the tile flooring here while wonderfully impressive was also undeniably cold.

She crept out of her room, her footsteps soft, almost silent as she made her way along the corridor, past the children's rooms and down the grand staircase. Truth be told she still felt horribly out of place amongst such grandeur, as though she were a child playing make believe. She skimmed her hand along the smooth banister and tried to imagine sweeping down these stairs in an elegant gown on her way to greet her guests. She only just repressed a snort at her own fanciful imagination; she'd most likely trip and fall into the party.

Still smiling to herself, she saw that one of the doors just off the corridor on her left was open slightly and she paused, unable to help herself. Despite the weeks she had been here she still hadn't seen most of the rooms in this house, the children informing her that most were off limits to any governess. After all she was only here to mind the children and if they had no need to be in a room then why should she?

And yet she was so painfully curious, she most desperately wanted to explore, even with Captain Von Trapp's warning still ringing in her ears. She was simply going to close the door, she told herself, after all every door was supposed to be closed at this time and she knew what a big fan of order her employer was, and it wouldn't do to disobey, and if she just happened to see something well that wasn't really her fault.

Looking over her shoulder carefully to ensure that she was in fact alone, Maria tiptoed to the door and peered into the dark room, her eyes squinting slightly. She let out an irritated sigh, well really one couldn't see in front of their face it was dark. She should turn away, should get her milk and go back to bed, she knew all of this and yet she pressed forward, stepping fully into the room.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realised with a dart of surprise that she had managed to walk right into the Captain's study, his sanctuary. It was still much too dark for her to make out any of the decor, even with the moonlight streaming in through the large picture window. Still though, she glanced around the room, trying to gain some form of understanding about the man.

She did not understand him in the slightest, how he could close himself off from seven children who so desperately wanted his attention. It made her so angry and yet so sad at the same time, for if he had not always been like this – which the children insisted he had not – then he must be unhappy himself. Or perhaps he was simply used to coping in such a way and did not know how to change.

Her eyes alighted on a small round side table and the photo frames that sat upon it. They were of the children mainly, but there was one that she could only assume was of the late Baroness Von Trapp. She moved closer but did not pick it up, unwilling to disturb what was no doubt a treasured item to the entire family, still though her curiosity pulled at her. The children did not mention much of their mother, the younger ones having very few memories and the older ones simply unwilling to relive what they had lost. She however did want to know more about the woman who's passing had devastated this family.

She looked almost exactly like Leisl, was her first thought, her hair dark with what appeared to be the tendency to curl. She was truly lovely, her smile and eyes shining brightly in the picture. Such a waste it all was, Maria thought to herself, she very rarely questioned God's plan but sometimes it did seem...well...unfair.

Shaking her head she forced herself to look away, pondering as she did so. The Captain was a man who very clearly wanted to ignore the past, ignore reminders of what he'd once had and had so tragically lost, and yet he kept those photos, they sat neatly in the room very clearly on display, hinting at a man who was proud of his family. Maria sighed, she simply did not understand him she thought again, and she wanted to.

Her eyes narrowed into a frown that was quite unlike her, she wanted to for the children's sake she added onto her last thought, that was why he occupied so many of her waking thoughts. It had nothing to do with the way he stared at her. Her skin heated slightly at the memory and her toes curled in her slippers, oh she was being foolish and utterly fanciful now. She did not think of that blasted man as anything other than an errant father and she wanted to help for his children's sakes, it had nothing at all to do with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa tipped her head back as she admired the beautiful scenery that surrounded her, while simultaneously congratulating herself on securing her hair so firmly. It would not have done to have it flying about her face, she would have looked quite inelegant. "The mountains are magnificent, Georg. Really magnificent," she told him happily.

"I had them put up just for you, darling," Georg replied with that charming ease of his that she did so enjoy, the hint of a smile playing around his lips.

"Oh," she sighed, her smile deepening as she realised that her charming Georg was back in place. The man she knew how to deal with, how to laugh with.

Max gave a wry chuckle as he added his penny worth, "Even if it's to a height of ten thousand feet, Georg always believes in rising to the occasion."

Elsa tittered at the joke, while Georg remarked warningly, "Unless the jokes improve, Max, I'm taking back my invitation."

"You didn't invite me to your villa. I invited myself," Max pointed out.

"Naturally," Elsa remarked easily, after all Max would not want to miss this time away, not when it held such great interest to him, and it didn't hurt that his jokes seemed to ease Georg's moods at times, made the road smoother for her.

Max gave a small shrug, the words simply flowed off his shoulders like water to a duck's back. "You needed a chaperone and I needed a place to stay where the cuisine is superb, the wine cellar unexcelled and the price, uh, perfect," he replied.

Elsa laughed at his statement, "Max, you are outrageous," she told him.

"Not at all. I'm a very charming sponge," he assured her.

Elsa's laugh deepened and grew louder as they drove past a monastery hidden slightly from view by the thick trees, and yet the singing that emanated from it rang out as clear as a bell.

"Listen," Max breathed out reverently.

" That's the Klopmann Monastery Choir," Georg informed him knowingly.

"They're good! Very good," he stated as he settled back into his chair, adding, "I must explore this territory in the next few days. Somewhere a hungry little singing group is waiting for Max Detweiler  
to pluck it out of obscurity and make it famous at the Salzburg Folk Festival."

"They get the fame, you get the money," Georg remarked dryly, well used to his friend's ways by now.

"Tis unfair I admit it but someday that'll be changed. I shall get the fame, too," Max reassured them both.

Elsa laughed again at that statement as the car rolled past a grove of trees. Her laughter died off as she observed the masses of children who hung from the branches of said trees, yelling and laughing and making quite the cacophony of noise. "Good heavens, what's this?" she breathed out disapprovingly.

Georg dismissed the sight easily. "Oh, it's nothing, just some local urchins," he replied as they drove past the rabble. He saw a flash of dark and blonde heads and his eyes widened as discomfort tugged at him. No, he reassured himself, surely not.

* * *

The lake shimmered in the sunlight and Georg felt his shoulders relax just from being at home, surrounded by these familiarities, the peace the quiet. He glanced to where Elsa was walking at his side, her elegant beauty enhanced by the peaceful surroundings while at the same time still managing to look completely out of place.

"This really is exciting for me, Georg, being here with you," she told him.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho," he laughed, teasing her, "Trees, lakes, mountains. When you've seen one,  
you've seen them all," he said, not meaning a single word of it.

"That is not what I mean and you know it," she scolded him.

"Ah, you-you mean me. I'm exciting."

"Is that so impossible?" she queried, her eyebrow arching as she smiled at him.

"No, just, uh, highly improbable."

"There you go, running yourself down again."

"Well, I'm a dangerous driver," he joked as he linked her arm in his and pulled her closer into his side. This was why she was here, he told himself, to bring her more into his life, to ensure that they would truly suit before he made his proposal.

She laughed at his joke as they continued to walk, her arm still in his. Tilting her head to look up at him she told him, " You know, you're much less of a riddle when I see you here, Georg."

"In my natural habitat?"

" Yes, exactly."

"Are you trying to say that I'm more at home here among the birds and the flowers and the wind that moves through the trees like a restless sea, hmm?"

"How poetic!" She remarked.

"Yes, it was rather, wasn't it?" Letting her laugh trickle over him before he continued, "More at home here than in Vienna? In all your glittering salons? Gossiping gaily with bores I detest? Soaking myself in champagne? Stumbling about to waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember? Is that what you're  
trying to say?"

"More or less, yes," she admitted.

"Now, whatever gave you that idea?"

She laughed as she told him, "Oh I do like it here, Georg. It's so lovely and can you leave it as often as you do?"

"Ah, pretending to be madly active, I suppose. Activity suggests a life filled with purpose."

"Could it be running away from memories?" She asked. Usually she did not stray into such deep, meaningful talks with him, but for once she felt she had to know what drove him, what made him the way he was.

"Mm hm. Or perhaps just searching for a reason to stay," he admitted, his eyes not meeting hers as he spoke.

"Oh, I hope that's why you've been coming to Vienna so often. Or were there other distractions there?" She was fishing for information now and she knew it.

"Oh, I'd hardly call you a mere distraction, darling," he chuckled.

"Well, what would you call me, Georg?"

"Mmmm. Lovely. Charming, witty, graceful. The perfect hostess." He watched as she inclined her head, accepted his compliments with well practiced grace. "And, uh, you're going to hate me for this - in a way, my savior."

"Oh, how unromantic," she replied, but her eyes glittered in what looked like triumph.

He continued, telling her honestly, "Well, I'd be an ungrateful wretch if I didn't tell you at least once  
that it was you who brought some meaning back into my life."

"Oh, I am amusing, I suppose," she laughed, acting coy at his words of praise. "And I do have the finest couturier in Vienna. And the most glittering circle of friends. And I do give some rather gay parties," Elsa supplied.

"Ho ho ho, yes," he agreed readily.

"But," she added, "take all that away and you - you have just wealthy, unattached little me .. searching just like you.

"Hmmm," Georg murmured as they walked towards the veranda, unable to think of a witty or meaningful reply to that, because he was yet to determine exactly what Elsa was searching for. He knew what he wanted, a wife and mother to return some form of normality to his home, to his life. Making his way up the stone steps onto the sun soaked space, he saw Max tuck into yet another pastry, the man never appeared to stop eating, he marvelled to himself, choosing to comment aloud, "Still eating, Max, hm? Tch, tch. Must be unhappy."

"That marvelous mixed quartet I've been trying for months to steal away from Saul Feurock," he sighed as he looked up at them as mournfully as he could manage.

"What happened, darling?" Elsa enquired.

"Yesterday, Sascha Petrie stole them first. If there's one thing I hate, it's a thief," he informed them firmly.

Georg looked around himself, perturbed by how long the house and grounds had lain quiet for, remarking distractedly, "But, Max, you really must try and learn to, uh, love yourself."

"For this I had to call Paris, Rome and Stockholm," Max continued to lament.

"On Georg's telephone, of course," Elsa added.

"Well, how else could I afford it?" He asked before settling back in his chair and adding, "Oh, dear, I like rich people. I like the way they live. I like the way I live when I'm with them.

Georg continued to scan the grounds, the children should be partaking in their afternoon march by now. "I wonder where the children are," he muttered aloud.

"Obviously, they must have heard I was coming and went into hiding," Elsa replied dryly. In all honesty she could wait to meet the seven hellions she had heard so much about. She was of course willing to put up with them for Georg's sake but she was certainly not about to play mother to them.

"I was hoping they'd be here to welcome you," he told her, a glare crossing his features. No doubt Fraulein Maria had something to do with their absence. Well he would just have to find them himself, he would not have this uncertainty looming over the day. "Uh, Max, uh, do step out  
of character for a moment and, uh, try and be charming," he told his friend as he strode into the house.

* * *

"Come on children, help me," Maria implored them as she tugged fruitlessly at the knotted rope. No doubt the Captain had been in here practising his knots, because it was impossible to get loose. She blew her fringe off her forehead for a brief second as she looked up at her charges.

Kurt looked at her doubtfully, "Are you sure that this is a good idea? Father doesn't like us to go anywhere near the lake."

"Has he ever given you a reason?" Maria asked them.

They all looked amongst each other before Liesl shook her head and replied, "No...but he was very firm about it."

"In the same way he was very firm about you all climbing trees?" she asked wryly.

They all had the grace to blush at that, studying their shoes rather intensely. "Gretl can't swim," Fredreich finally supplied.

"Ah, but we're not going swimming now, are we?"

"Well no," he muttered, "But..."

Maria sighed and straightened, her hands on her hips as she looked between them all. "If you don't want to go out onto the lake then we don't have to," she told them gently, "I just thought it might be fun."

"I think it would be fun," Louisa interjected, her tone almost stubborn as she glared at her siblings.

Laughing, Maria reached out and touched the young girl's cheek."But I want you all to enjoy it, that's what this summer is all about."

The seven children all looked around each other and gave each other a collection of small nods before turning back to their governess, Liesl telling her excitedly, "We want to do it."

"Good." Maria rubbed her hands together as she surveyed the small boat, adding, "Now all we have to do is get the boat free."

"I can do that," Fredreich told her confidently, proudly even. "Father taught me all about knots when I was younger." He grinned as she stepped aside and quickly undid the knot before shooting his siblings a triumphant grin as he clutched the rope in his hand. "Told you."

"Well done, Fredreich," Maria congratulated him, taking the rope from his hand and holding the boat steady. "Now everyone in."

* * *

His house was eerily silent, and on any other day Georg would have been grateful for that, but today it tugged at the edges of his stomach, made him feel uncomfortable, the way he had whenever he felt an enemy attack was approaching. His teeth gritted, he could not believe he had just compared that flighty young postulant to an armed attack.

His fingers twitched against the pocket that his whistle was safely encased in. He did not want to dwell on why he was so reluctant to use it at this moment in time, but he could not quite wipe that look of horror Fraulein Maria had shot him out of his mind.

They weren't here, he finally realised with some disgust. The schoolroom was empty, the silence within it almost mocking. His glare deepened as he stormed back down the stairs, that blasted girl had quite clearly ignored everyone of his instructions, not that that fact even surprised him, but still the nerve of her!

Stepping out onto the veranda at the east wing of the house his temper prickled once again as he caught sight of that boy Rolfe throwing pebbles up at his daughter's bedroom. Apparently his whole world had fallen about his ears while he had been in Vienna. "What are you doing there?" he shouted out, glaring at him.

The boy jumped, whirling round to face him guiltily. " Oh, Captain Von Trapp, I was just looking for- I didn't see- I mean, I didn't know you were-" He jumped to attention, giving the Nazi salute that made Georg's stomach lurch as he chanted, "Heil Hitler!"

Knowing that Max and Elsa had tracked him down and were approaching from behind him, Georg forced himself to try and keep his cool, and despite knowing full well who the boy was, asked coldly, almost dismissively. "Who are you?"

The boy ignored the question, stepping forward, envelope in his outstretched hand as he informed them self importantly, "I have a telegram for Herr Detweiler."

"I'm Herr Detweiler," Max confirmed, his eyes wary.

"Yes, sir." He stepped upwards onto the veranda, offering the telegram to Max. Georg felt his temper begin to boil over and wanting the boy gone from his sight snatched it instead before pushing it in Max's direction. His eyes fixed coldly on the boy he told him sharply, "All right. You've delivered your telegram. Now, get out."

Rolfe looked down at his shoes angrily for a moment before turning on his heel and making for his bike, cycling furiously away.

Elsa gave a short sigh. "Oh, Georg. He's just a boy," she tried to chastise gently.

" Yes. And I'm just an Austrian," Georg returned tensely.

"What's gonna happen's going to happen. Just make sure it doesn't happento you," Max replied unthinkingly.

"Max! Don't you ever say that again!"

The older man looked up at his friend in surprise, it had been a long while since he had seen Georg snap. "You know I have no political convictions," he replied in an attempt to placate him. "Can I help it if other people do?"

"CAPTAIN Oh, yes, you can help it!" He looked at him warningly, his voice softening slightly as he added, " You must help it."

Max tapped the telegram against his fingertips before turning away, slightly flustered but deciding that escape was the quickest and wisest decision in this instance. Georg leaned against the veranda's railing, his head bowed. Elsa eyed him sympathetically as she stepped forward until she was standing next to him, cooing quietly, "Hello?" When he did not reply or acknowledge him she added, "You're far away. Where are you?"

"In a world that's ... disappearing, I'm afraid," he muttered, almost to himself.

" Is there any way I could bring you back to the world I'm in?"

Georg smiled at the Elsa, his mouth opening to give some light, hopefully witty reply when he heard a cacophony of noise and laughter and his head jerked towards the lake. That girl was at the prow of the boat, the children singing some off key song as the boat road jerkily along the shallow edge of the lake.

He truly could not believe his eyes as he stepped out across the terrace, they were in the same outfits those ruffians clinging to those trees earlier in the day had been in. He had told her to instil order and discipline and instead she had dragged them about the countryside looking like urchins! Georg pulled the gate open, no longer caring that Elsa was behind him, no longer caring if she saw his anger. He rested his hand on his hip as he waited impatiently for them to reach the small dock.

His children all let out screeches of delight when they saw him, a sound he barely recognised as coming from them, it had been so long since he'd heard it. And as he listened to their happy cries he felt his anger begin to diminish slightly, and that was when he saw her. Her blonde hair was glinting in the sun and a smile broke across her face as she clamoured to her feet, "Oh! Oh, Captain! You're home!"

His eyes widened, the daft girl was standing on a small boat! He watched as it rocked dangerously and she waved her arms wildly in an effort to stabilize herself. His mouth opened, as he got ready to shout out a warning, but it was too late and the boat tipped, sending the eight aboard flying into the water.

The children let out peals of laughter at their situation, as Louisa grabbed Gretl and hugged her tightly. Georg felt his anger flare once again, this time deeper and stronger, his youngest couldn't swim and that foolish girl had out her at risk. She had put all of them at risk, they were in shallow water, they could have hit their heads, become trapped underneath the boat. He counted heads quickly before shouting, "Come out of that water at once!"

Grabbing hold of the tow rope, Maria shouts from the water, "Oh! You must be Baroness Schraeder!"

Staring at the young postulant and her soaked charges, Elsa struggled to contain her laughter, knowing that Georg would not be impressed by this moment.

They all poured onto the terrace, their clothes sticking to their skin as they all chattered away excitedly. Georg stared at them all in disbelief, where had his well behaved children gone? What on earth had she done? Unthinkingly he wrenched his whistle from his pocket and letting out one sharp blast from it, silenced his children instantly and sent them flying into their customary line. "Straight line!" he instructed them as he paced back and forth in front of them, pausing at Louisa he noted the rag that was wrapped around her hair and pulled it free, clutching the sodden piece of material in disgust. He looked towards Elsa and attempting a smile for Elsa's sake, told them, "This is Baroness Schraeder..." His smile faded as he turned back to face his raggedy children and his tone resigned, told her, "... and these, are my children."

Elsa gave a small nod. "How do you do?" She offered quietly, in these circumstances she was truly stuck for words.

"All right. Go inside, dry off, clean up, change your clothes," Georg instructed his children, " and report back here! Immediately!"

Watching as the children scurried into the house Maria frowned and shook her head. She had hoped that seeing his children so happy and settled would soften the Captain slightly, but apparently she had been wrong. She made to follow them, to comfort them and raise their spirits.

Those plans were dashed however when he called after her, "Fraulein, you will stay here, please!"

She stopped dead, keeping her back to him as she took in a deep calming breath, before finally turning to face him, careful to keep her face impassive.

Elsa looked between the pair, their jaws equally tense as they stared each other down, it was probably best that she didn't stay here. She was not so secure in her position that she was comfortable in any decisions regarding Georg's children...and there had been so many of them. She glanced towards Georg, telling him, "Uuh, think I'd better go see what Max is up to." She made her way past the young governess in her plain sodden dress and for a moment felt a flash of pity for the girl who was about to find herself locked back in some dreadful convent. She only just repressed a shudder at that thought.

Georg took in a deep breath as he watched Elsa move back towards the house. He looked back towards his errant governess and twisting that rag between his fingertips finally spoke, his voice low, almost dangerously quiet, "Now, Fraulein. I want a truthful answer from you."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Is it possible or could I have just imagined it - have my children by any chance been climbing trees today?"

"Yes, Captain," she confirmed cheerfully.

"I see. He held up Louisa's head scarf, "And where, may I ask, did they get these, um, these, uh ...?" He had no idea what this monstrosity was supposed to be

"Play clothes," she supplied helpfully

"Oh, is that what you call them?" He asked, he could not believe the nerve of her, her head still tilted high, her expression defiant.

" I made them ," she told him proudly, "from the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom."

The colour drained from his face as he threw the rag from his hand and heard it hit the ground with a wet plop. "Drapes!" he repeated in disbelief.

She nodded, a wide smile across her face. "They still had plenty of wear left. The children have been everywhere in them."

If it had been anyone else he would have thought they were jesting, but with her that was far too much to hope for . "Do you mean to tell me that my children have been roaming about Salzburg dressed up in nothing but some old drapes!"

" Mm-hmm. And having a marvellous time."

" They have uniforms!" He barked at her.

" Straitjackets, if you'll forgive me." Although to be honest she was past caring if he didn't. The pompous, arrogant...she shook away such uncharitable thoughts. He should be putting his children before his delicate sensibilities.

" I will not forgive you for that."

"Children cannot do all the things they're supposed to do if they have to worry about spoiling their precious clothes all the ..."

He interrupted her, "I haven't heard them complain yet."

"Well, they wouldn't dare. They love you too much. They fear you too much," she chastised.

Georg bristled, not wanting to recognise the truth in her words. "I don't wish you to discuss my children in this manner," he told her dismissively

"Well, you've got to hear from someone. You're never home long enough to know them."

"I said I don't want to hear any more from you about my children," he re-iterated. He would not let this slip of a girl lecture him on parenting, he would not stand for it.

" I know you don't! But you've got to! Now, take Liesl..."

He held his hand up, "You will not say one word about Liesl, Fraulein ..."

She continued regardless, ignoring his warning, "She's not a child anymore. One of these days you're going to wake up and find she's a woman. You won't even know her. And Friedrich. He's a boy  
but he wants to be a man like you and there's no one to show him how."

"Don't you dare tell me about my son!"

" Brigitta could tell you about him if you'd let her get close to you. She notices everything.

"Fraulein ..." He warned her one more time, his voice as sharp as a razor.

"And Kurt pretends he's tough not to show how hurt he is when you brush him aside..."

"That will do!"

Still she continued, the words beating at his head, unleashing doubts that he had long tried to hide "The way you do all of them. Louisa I don't know about..."

"I said, that will do!" He wanted her to stop, needed her to stop talking.

"But someone has to find out about her and the little ones just want to be loved. Oh, please, Captain, love them, love them all!" She stepped forward, her eyes wide and her tone almost pleading.

He turned away from her, he would not listen to this. "I don't care to hear anything further from you about my children!

" I am not finished yet, Captain!"

He turned on his heel to face her once more, shouting back, "Oh, yes, you are, Captain!"

Maria looked at him, startled into silence as she blinked at him, unsure now as to how to continue.

" Fraulein," he corrected himself, she had had him so rattled, so on edge that for a moment he had felt as though he were the one who was being reprimanded. He would not stand for it, would not have her in his house. " Now, you will pack your things this minute ..." The sound of singing washed over him and he blinked, trying to shut it out as he continued, "... and return to the Abbey ...

The singing continued, "With the sound of music."

He blinked again, turning slightly as he asked, "What's that?"

"It's singing."

"Yes," he sighed irritably, "I realize it's singing but who is singing?"

"The children," she replied

He looked at her in astonishment. "The children?" He echoed.

Maria gave a small nod. "I taught them something to sing for the Baroness," she tried to tell him.

But he was already gone, striding towards the house. Maria watched him go and gave a small sigh, she had tried, truly tried to reunite this family and her efforts had not been enough, and now she was going to have to leave these children here, to return to a life of rules and regulations.

Her head ducking slightly she walked towards the house, stopping slightly as she saw the Captains frame standing in the doorway, watching his children silently.

Georg stared into the room, his head nodding along to a song he thought he had long forgotten. His children dressed in their uniforms now but their hair still wet and sticking to their skulls. He saw the innocence in their faces, the pureness in their voices and he remembered how Agathe had sang to them, how they had all sang together. She would have hated this, would have hated what had happened in her absence and as much as wished to ignore it he could no longer sweep his actions under the carpet.

He had missed them, he realised with a short sharp pain, had missed the way that they had brightened his day. For a while they had each reminded him of his loss and it had been easier to shut them all out but now, now he saw how wrong he had been. Unthinkingly he stepped forward, singing with them for a few notes.

They all stop suddenly and stare at him in surprise as he continued to sing on his own, trying to show them that he had changed, that he was not going to let things continue the way they had been. As the song faded to a natural end he offered them a faint, nervous smile, stepping hesitantly towards them. It was Brigitta who ran over first, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. He grasped her to him as the rest of his children rushed towards him and he could not help but laugh joyously as he realised they had given him the forgiveness he suddenly realised he was desperate to have. His children laughed with him, all reaching for him, and he acknowledged all of them in turn.

He did not see Maria in the doorway, did not see her small nod of encouragement to his youngest child, but he did see Gretl step forward, offering Elsa a small bouquet of white flowers shyly.

"Edelweiss!" Elsa breathed out, admiring the small token, her smile widening when Gretl gave a small curtsey. "Oh!" she sighed, leaning forward to offer an awkward hug to the undeniably sweet little girl. "You never told me how enchanting your children are," she remarked to Georg.

He gave a somewhat helpless shake of his head, he had barely realised that for himself of late. He turned slightly and caught sight of Fraulein Maria in the doorway, saw her shrink back and rush out of the doorway, no doubt heading for the stairs.

" Don't go away," he whispered to his children. He had to fix this, he could not let this girl slip away, not when he had so much ground to make up. He could not do that on his own. He strode out into the hallway. Catching her on the staircase "Fraulein..." he called out.

Maria hesitated before turning to face him, her shoulders straightening as she waited for his next blow, and so his next words surprised her. He looked slightly shamefaced as he admitted, " I ... I behaved badly. I apologize."

She shook her head. "No, I'm far too outspoken. It's one of my worst faults," she told him. If he was willing to make a concession then so was she.

He continued, needing to get the words out so that they didn't fester inside him. "You were right. I don't know my children."

"There's still time, Captain. They want so much to be close to you," she assured him.

"And you've brought ... music back into the house? I'd forgotten," he admitted.

She gave a nod as she turned to go back up the stairs, at least now she could leave knowing that the children could be happy and settled once again.

"Fraulein," he called again.

She stopped again, looking at him nervously, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I want you to stay," he admitted and then as she stared at him in disbelief he realised that he had yet again made it sound like an order, he smiled contritely as he corrected himself, "I, uh, ask you to stay."

She wanted to stay, she wanted to stay so badly that it almost hurt. These children meant the world to her and she wanted to continue to care for them. "If I could be of any help," she finally replied.

"You have already. More than you know," he told her sincerely.

Their eyes met and she gave him the briefest of nods, confirming that she would stay with him, with them, he corrected himself quickly, not wishing to dwell on where that thought had came from. They shared the smallest of smiles before they went their separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

"I thought that Father was going to send Fraulein Maria away," Louisa confided to her oldest sister, "I've never seen him look so angry."

Liesl gave a small nod, "I thought so too," she admitted. "But she seems to be here to stay."

Biting down on her bottom lip, Louisa pondered, "I wonder what made him change his mind...I mean I'm happy that he did, I want Fraulein Maria to stay forever but..." she trailed off, unsure of how she wanted to word her next thought.

"I know what you mean," Liesl remarked as she brushed her hair carefully, wanting to look her best for dinner. She thought for a moment and placed her brush down on the small dressing table, turning to face her sister, "You know that she can't stay forever though, don't you?"

Louisa flushed pink. "I know that," she hissed. "I'm not dim. I'm just saying I want her to."

"We all do, but when we go back to school she won't have anything to do and then when Father marries the Baroness-"

"You don't know that he will," Louisa cut in hotly.

"He wouldn't have brought her to meet us if he wasn't," she told her sister sagely.

Louisa's lips thinned. "She doesn't look like a mother. I don't think she'll read Gretl or Marta stories, or tuck them in."

"No, probably not," Liesl admitted. "We'll just have to do that for them."

"If she doesn't send us to boarding school you mean." Louisa flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling as she sighed wishfully, "If only Father could marry Fraulein Maria instead."

Liesl let out a giggle. "I thought you said you weren't dim. That will never happen."

Sitting bolt upright once more, she snapped, "I know it won't, we've been through this, but it's the only way she'll ever get to stay forever."

"I know, but we'll just have to make the most of her while we have her," Liesl answered. "And face the rest when we come to it."

"Hmmm, do you think the Baroness is afraid of spiders?"

Liesl's eyes twinkled with merriment. "I certainly don't think she'll like them, or frogs for that matter."

"I wonder if any of her dresses have pockets."

"There's only one way to find out. I think we should start with sneaking a snake into her room. Do you think you can find another one?"

Louisa smirked, "Oh I think so, Kurt will be glad to help me look as well. Although we should probably try to think of some new tricks as well."

"No tricks," came a voice from the doorway, and the two girls whirled round guiltily to come face to face with their governess who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"We were just...uhm..." Louisa looked at her sister in desperation but even Liesl seemed stuck for an excuse and offered a helpless shrug instead.

"I know what you were just doing," Maria replied in amusement, "but you're not to, not anymore."

"You've never minded any of our tricks though," Louisa protested.

"That doesn't mean you should continue with them. It will only upset your Father, and I don't think that is very wise, after all he was very happy to see you all this afternoon. I would not want you to spoil that." Maria looked between the two girls, could see the indecision on their faces. She truly believed that the Captain meant his words, meant that he really would try to repair the void he had created between himself and his children, but it would not help if they were to alienate the woman he intended to marry.

"Fine," Liesl sighed after a moment. "We won't do anything, but that doesn't mean the boys haven't already," she grudgingly admitted. It had been so long since their Father had been close to them and she did not really want to risk ruining that.

"Good, well I shall see you both at dinner," Maria told them firmly. "I shall leave you to gather the younger girls." Normally she would have done so herself but she now had something she wanted to check.

She walked calmly away from the door, only beginning to rush when she knew that she was out of sight. She could only hope that the Captain had not already guided his guests into the dining room.

Flinging herself around the doorway she saw that she was safe, that she was the first in the room. She scanned the table, surely the Baroness would be sat next to the Captain, or would she be seated at the other end of the table? Maria gave a soft sigh, she had absolutely no idea of seating arrangements and so she'd just have to check all the chairs, just to be on the safe side, and while she was about it, she might just check the children's pockets when she went to collect them. Surely they should be glad of the prospect of a new mother? The Baroness was certainly formal but that did not mean she was not capable of warmth given some more time. The Captain surely would not be considering marriage if she were not.

Shaking her head, she went back to her task, tipping each chair backwards in turn, looking to see if the children had left a gift on any of them. She had just reached the top of the table when she heard the Captain's voice ask her, "Fraulein, what are you doing?"

Maria looked up guiltily to see the Captain and his two guests framing the doorway, all three of them impeccably dressed for dinner. "I uhm," she felt her skin heat and flush underneath his direct gaze, his head tilted in curiosity. "I was just checking that everything was adequately prepared for tonight," she finally offered weakly.

"Ah, I see." His eyes twinkled in the same way that she had noted that Liesl's had when she'd talked about what tricks they could play. "I thought perhaps you were looking for pinecones."

Maria felt her mouth go dry, he knew and what was worse was that he was teasing her. She watched as the Baroness frowned as she asked, "Why on earth would she be looking for pinecones in here?"

Tilting her head in the Captain's direction, Maria asked, "Yes, Captain, I imagine that if I were to look for pinecones the garden would be the place to go."

"Quite, but I have noticed that certain items seem to appear in the oddest of places in this house."

She could not help but glare at him, at his obvious amusement. She tapped her fingers against the top of the chair she was standing at – his chair – and remarked, "Well since you are all here, I would hate to keep you waiting, I shall just go and collect the children."

Stepping to the side, she watched for a moment as the Captain led the Baroness to her chair and realised with a prickle of horror that it was one that she hadn't checked yet. Her feet felt glued to the floor as she watched him draw back the chair and guide the Baroness into it, letting out a rather loud sigh of relief when she sat down without incident. She saw the Captain look at her again, and for a moment she honestly believed that he was holding back a laugh. She turned to go and collect her charges when he called her back, "Ah, Fraulein, one last thing before you go."

Maria turned at the doorway, watching as he made his way towards her, could feel the Baroness's and Mr Detweiler's eyes upon her. She felt herself on edge as he moved closer to her, she was not afraid but she could not quite describe what it was she did feel in regards to his proximity. He indicated that she should hold out her hand, his back blocking his guest views as he drew his hand out of his pocket and pressed something into her hand. Looking down, Maria smiled widely as she saw that he'd handed her a pinecone. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling as she realised he'd beaten her to the punch. He gave a small shrug. "As I said, the oddest of places."

She could not withhold her laugh, and closing her hand around the offending item gave him a small nod, before rushing once more from the room.

* * *

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Fraulein Maria?" Marta asked as she prodded at the small pile of vegetables on her plate with her fork.

"I have not thought about it yet," Maria admitted. "But no doubt we shall find something to amuse ourselves.

"Can we go on a picnic?" Gretl asked enthusiastically.

"Perhaps, we shall see," Maria told the little girl with a smile.

Georg looked over to where they were sitting, having only just been able to hear the quiet conversation. "I believe a picnic sounds like a marvellous idea." He turned to Elsa. "What do you think?"

Elsa blinked nervously before fixing a polite smile on her face. "It does sound charming," she replied.

"Then that's decided, The Baroness and I shall take you all for a picnic tomorrow."

The children stared amongst each other in delighted disbelief, while the colour drained from Elsa's face, she had truly believed that Georg had intended for the governess to accompany the children, after all that was her role. She looked towards him. "Shall it just be the two of us and the children?"

"And Max of course," Georg confirmed. He knew that he was pushing Elsa's boundaries with this request but then she had to become accustomed to the children at some point.

Brigitta's face fell. "What about Fraulein Maria, Father?"

"Perhaps it is time that we allowed Fraulein Maria to have a day off, hmm?"

He watched as his children's faces crumpled, all seven of them simultaneously making their disapproval of this idea clear. "Oh no, Father!"

Sighing, although his smile still firmly in place, Georg settled back in his chair and looked over to where his governess was sitting, looking slightly flustered by the fuss. He was amused by how she could deal with his children so easily when they were being utter hellions and yet the seemingly common and mundane could still throw her. "Well, Fraulein Maria, what do you say to this?"

"I think that it is your decision, Captain," she replied after a moment's thought. She did not want to admit that she would be disappointed not to spend the afternoon with the children but neither did she want to interfere.

He thought for a moment, he did not want to acknowledge the thought that he would be glad of her company, but rather from the practical point of view it would be easier for him to integrate Elsa into the children's lives if she were there to smooth the way. Keep them under control. "Well...if you do not mind forgoing the day off then you shall join us."

"Very well," Maria smiled, nodding her head. She turned her attention back to Marta and chided her gently, "Marta, you have to eat those or you won't have any desert."

Marta grumbled slightly but finally raised her fork to her lips.

* * *

"I believe I shall bid you both a fond goodnight," Elsa remarked, getting to her feet and offering a small smile to both men.

"I shall see you out," Georg offered, getting readily to his feet.

Putting her hand on his shoulder, she stopped him. "There's no need, I shall see myself to bed." She nodded towards Max, "Good night," she told him.

"Good night," he answered, taking a sip of his scotch and savouring it, waiting until she was out of earshot before remarking, "What an eventful day."

Georg sighed, "I fear that you are hinting towards something."

"Oh nothing really, just that your governess wasn't quite what I had expected."

Letting out a dry chuckle, Georg remarked, "I don't believe that she is what anyone expected."

"Yes, I imagine that she was quite a surprise to you, but what I find...curious, is how you led me to believe her to be some miserable, frump."

"I don't believe I ever used those words."

"But neither did you correct me."

"Max whatever it is you are driving at, just say it," he told his old friend impatiently.

"Just that to an outside eye, it would appear that you were hiding the fact that you had a vivacious, pretty young postulant living within your house, and from your oldest friend as well."

Georg felt his spine stiffen. "Just what are you suggesting?"

"That perhaps this girl has a propensity to get under your skin."

"Nonsense," he denied.

"There is no shame in it, Georg, we have all had out heads turned by someone completely unsuitable at some point. I merely bring this up to urge you to take caution."

"There is no need to warn me. Fraulein Maria is my children's governess, nothing else."

"Good," Max declared. "Just so long as that is the truth of the matter."

Georg glared down at his own drink, his skin prickling uncomfortably. Truth be told he did not want to dwell on what thoughts Fraulein Maria brought to his mind.


End file.
